The Alphabet in TC
by NShadows
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots in ABC order, it's a whole story, not just a set of one-shots. M/A, naturally.
1. A is for Ass

I simply LOVE all the ABC oneshots that I find, so I thought I'd try my luck at one. I own nothing. Seriously...I have a car, and it's old, so please don't sue me. As always, REVIEW!

A is for Ass.

"I always knew you wanted an excuse to look at my ass," Alec muttered, then gave a slight yelp as Max hit him upside the head. "OW!"

"Quit whining, already," Max sighed and glanced past him to the doctor working on his...backside. "How bad is it?"

"He'll need a seat cushion for a day or two," the Doc said, trying not to laugh. "How did you manage this, Alec?"

"By being an ass," Max supplied.

Alec huffed. "Always the ass. Maybe it's not an obsession. Maybe it's your limited vocabulary."

"You're proving my point right now," Max said, and Alec was surprised to see her smile slightly.

She was doing that more and more often these days. TC was having a better effect on her than he'd expected. Alec realized he'd been staring at her mouth and looked away quickly, but she didn't seem to have even noticed. Naturally.

"I took a bullet for you, Maxie," Alec said, trying to goad her.

She rolled her eyes and he saw her arm tense in a way that meant she was about to hit him again. When she didn't, he widened his eyes at her comically. "Max, are you feeling pity? For little poor Alec."

"No," Max said easily, "I'm feeling it for a guy I know named Dick."

Alec made a face at her, but he couldn't get mad, that painkiller was kicking in. "And here I was glad I saved your life."

"That's what you get for trying," the Doc muttered, then caught the dirty look Max was sending her. "Never mind."

A knock on the infirmary door, then Mole poked his head in, and looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Max, phone call. The Ordinary."

Alec felt the tension in the room pick up, and looked at Max carefully. She nodded, but he got the feeling she wasn't really excited about the call. He raised his eyebrows at her when she glanced at him. "Something up?"

Mole snorted and left.

"What did I just miss?" Alec frowned, then winced as he felt the cold metal tools.

"We're...arguing."

"Why?"

Max mumbled something that he didn't understand, and glanced at the door, then sighed. "I'll check on you later."

Alec waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore before he turned to look at Doc. "You know what's going on?"

Doc shifted as though she was uncomfortable. "The Ordinary thinks he found a cure to the retro-virus."

"Oh." Alec glanced back at the door Max had just left through. "Okay... so why are they arguing about it?"

Doc shrugged. "You think I know? Our fearless leader tells you everything, nobody else."

Alec let himself enjoy that for a moment. God knew, he never thought he'd be the guy Maxie told anything. Then he sighed. "Can't believe I got shot."

Doc shrugged. "I can't believe you got shot in the ass."


	2. B is for Birthday

I simply LOVE all the ABC oneshots that I find, so I thought I'd try my luck at one. I own nothing. Seriously...I have a car, and it's old, please don't sue me.

B is for Birthday

Max rolled her eyes as she saw how excited Dalton was. He had the responsibility of pulling names from the hat.

"Hey, Maxie." Alec came to stand beside her and looked down at Dalton. "That time?"

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Max said with a slight groan.

"Why?" Alec blinked at her, surprised. "You're the one trying to give us all our individuality. Birthdays help with that."

"How do you know anything about birthdays?"

"Sketchy told me," Alec grinned. "He got a trip to a strip club for his birthday."

Max snorted. "Well, whenever your birthday is, don't expect that."

"I don't... unless you think we can convince some of the other X-5's?" He shook his head at her look. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He rolled his shoulders. "So, when's your birthday?"

"No idea. I'm in the hat too."

Alec shifted on his feet for a moment. "So, you want to tell me what you and Logan were arguing about?"

Max frowned, then shrugged. "He thinks he's found a cure, and he wants me to go after it."

"And?"

"And I won't." Max ignored the way Alec stared at her. "I'm not leaving everybody here, I got responsibilities. It's probably just another dead end, anyway."

Alec nodded, then stood up straighter. "I'm going to go see if he's planning on doing this sometime today." He hurried to Dalton's side, and Max rolled her eyes at how he instantly became like a little kid.

Max was sitting in her office almost an hour later when Alec knocked once on her door and poked his head in. "Hey, you ready for this?"

Max nodded and followed him out, her eyes sweeping the room below her office. It seemed like almost all of TC's residents were there, some looking bored out of their minds, and some, mostly the younger ones, looking excited. Max smiled to herself. It wasn't everyday you got a birthday, she guessed.

"Hey Max," Dalton called as he pulled a paper from the hat, "I pulled your name first!"

Max's eyes narrowed, there was just a bit too much surprise in his tone. She glanced around, and there was no sign of Alec. "Okay," she said, knowing she sounded annoyed. "What's my birthday?"

Dalton grinned and reached into another hat, extracting a paper immediately. "And the winning day is...today!"

Max's frown grew, and she shot Dalton a look, ignoring the chuckles of many of her people below her. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, come on, Max, enjoy it!" Gem called up to her, grinning widely.

Max rolled her eyes and accepted their applause. "All right, all right. I'm not the only one that needs a birthday. Get going, Dalton."

There was more laughter, and Max made her way into her office, barely hiding her smile.

Only a few minutes passed before there was a knock on her door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened, revealing a smiling Gem and Dalton. "Happy Birthday!"

Max tried to glare, she really did. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Well, somebody arranged a party, with beer, for you birthday people," Gem said sweetly.

"You think beer's going to get my attention?" Max asked, staring at them. Then, because they didn't look intimidated, she sighed. "Yeah, okay. Where's this...party at?"

"Old warehouse. Come on, four others share your day, and they're already on their way over there."

"Where's Alec?"

"Setting up the party, naturally."

They made their way down two streets and into a warehouse that was already pulsing with music and smelled like alcohol.

Max found herself melting into the atmosphere, and even as the scent hit her, and she turned, she didn't believe her eyes. "O.C.! Sketchy!"

Her friends came to her, laughing. "Happy birthday!"

Max rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal. What are you doing here?"

"Alec came and got us."

Max blinked. "Alec?"

"Yeah," Sketchy said, grinning as he grabbed a beer from the bar. "Told us all about your birthday, and snuck us in."

Max started craning her neck. "Where's he at?"

"Don't know, Boo, boy just brought us this far."

Max frowned for only a moment, and then her friends brought her mind back to the party, and she smiled and joined in.

When she made her way up to her so-called apartment several hours later, all she wanted was to fall in bed. When she opened her door, though, she heard the soft "Son of a bitch," in Alec's voice.

"Alec? You in here?" Max yelled from her doorway.

Seconds later, Alec emerged from her bedroom, smiling his 'I'm totally innocent' smile. "Hey, Maxie, I didn't expect you so soon."

"Yeah, I didn't expect you at all," Max said coolly, "Especially not in my bedroom. What are you doing here Alec? Where were you all night?"

"What? Did you miss me?"

If she'd been closer she would have smacked him. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Alec smirked. "Maybe I'm your gift? I was gonna put on a bow, and only a bow, but I thought it'd be more fun if you undressed me." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Max couldn't help it, she laughed, and at his expression, she laughed again. "Go home, Alec. I'm not playing your games tonight." She turned to toss her jacket on a nearby chair. When she turned back, Alec was staring at her. "What?"

Alec shook his head, and looked away, still smiling, very slightly. "Nothing, Maxie. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait," Maxie frowned at his standing in the doorway. "What the Hell were you doing here?"

"Just finishing up, you can clean up the rest." Alec smirked. "Happy Birthday, Max."

Max stared after him, completely confused. Then, sighing, she went into her bedroom, and followed his scent, into her bathroom. Just as she was about to burst from curiosity (and annoyance) she saw it, crammed into a space in the wall. A water heater. An honest to the Blue Lady working, connected to her bathtub, water heater! She blurred to her window and saw him walking down the street, his head held high. She shoved her window open, and called out. "Hey, Alec?"

He turned, and looked directly up at her, almost a block away.

"I owe you one!"

Even from her apartment, she heard him laugh, and then he shook his head and walked away.

Screw going to bed, she thought dreamily. She was taking a bath.

Please REVIEW!!


	3. C is for Chemistry

C is for Chemistry

"Chemistry is the bond that connects people, or more scientifically, is the bond that...?" The X-5 teacher, who had named herself Claire, looked around the room at her students.

One of the students, an X-8, raised his hand. "The science that deals with the composition and properties of substances and various elementary forms of matter."

Alec watched with a sort of awe through the open window. When Max had first proposed the school for the younger X series', and for the transgenics themselves, he had thought it would never work. They'd argued back and forth about it for almost a full day.

Then, Max had stalked off, and Alec had sighed about it all night. The next morning, because he was a chump maybe after all, he woke up early and recruited some of the soon-to-be students to clean up one of the many abandoned warehouses that hadn't already been reserved for something else. Chairs and tables had been scavenged (and built) and even an old marker board was set up in front of the school.

Terminal City was turning into a real civilization, regardless of the world around it. Maybe despite the world around it. They had all worked together to clean up the dilapidated apartment buildings and warehouses. Homes had been established, a mess, and even a gym and bar. Warehouses were organized and stocked with supplies (well, sparsely, anyway). They had lives now.

Alec had never wanted to protect anything more in his entire life.

"Hey, Alec, what's going on?" Max asked as she walked up to stand next to him, and peered in the window. She looked back and forth for a few seconds, dumbfounded. "What's going on?"

Several students turned towards them at the sound of her voice.

"Schools in session, Maxie, keep your voice down." Alec grinned as she blushed. He turned away from the school and started walking down the street, hands in his pockets. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Looking into the plumbing in the apartments. And Mole wants one of us to help him re-inventory the weapons now that more of us are sneaking in."

Alec grinned, hearing the reluctance in her voice. "I guess I'm volunteering for Mole duty."

"What's going on with you, Alec? The last couple of weeks, you've been... I don't know, helping out more than usual."

"You think I wasn't helping out enough?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that." Max punched him lightly in the shoulder. "If I didn't have you around, I don't think we'd have lasted a week."

Alec glowed for a moment with pride, then shrugged. "I like it. Helping out. More than I thought I would. I'm useful here."

"Damn right you are." Max walked in silence for several seconds as Alec nodded greeting at the people they passed. "Logan went to get the cure," she said suddenly.

Alec stopped for a moment, then continued, watching her from the corner of his eye. "And?"

"He's bringing it today, for testing."

"You don't seem too excited, Maxie."

"Don't call me Maxie," Max muttered. "I am excited. It's just...last time..."

"Was a disaster." Alec said helpfully.

Max gave him a dirty look, then sighed. "Yeah."

"How's it work?"

"Don't know. Bonds with my blood somehow. Yay for Manticore chemistry," Max muttered sarcastically.

Alec was silent for several seconds. "Okay, Maxie, here's the dealio."

Max raised her eyebrows at him, and he held his hand to his hand up in a Boy Scout salute.

"I give you my word that I won't let White, kidnapped kids, or TC business interrupt your first virus-free evening."

Max smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

Alec grinned widely, and slung his arm around her shoulders. "I'd do anything for you, Max. Don't you know that yet?"

Max shoved him off good-naturedly. "Go harass Mole. Lunch at 1300?"

"Absolutely."

Alec had decided several weeks ago that Mole didn't hate Max as much as he liked everyone to believe. Not only did he stand behind her decisions more than half the time, he liked annoying her, goading her. Alec was starting to realize Mole liked the people whose lives he made a living Hell.

The people he didn't like, he ignored until the last possible second.

Mole and Josh had joined them for lunch, and Mole was in the middle of a story. Alec heard Logan first, the whirring of the exoskeleton. Max noticed, and seconds later, Big Guy noticed the Ordinary.

Mole kept right on talking, even when Logan was standing at the end of their table, waiting semi-patiently.

They all laughed, and Max looked up at Logan. "Well?"

"I brought it."

There was silence for a long, tense moment.

Then Mole lit up a cigar, and blew smoke in Logan's direction. "Better jump to, Max."

Max glared at Mole, then led the way out of the Mess, explaining as they walked. "Santa set up a lab where we can test it."

"Santa?" Logan sounded wary.

"Santa likes red," Max said with a chuckle.

Alec fidgeted for almost a full minute. "I'm going to make my rounds."

Mole made a sound that could have been a laugh. "The only guy you're fooling is yourself, boy-toy. Go catch up with your girl."

Alec frowned. "I like checking up on TC. And Max is _not _my girl."

"Yeah, yeah."

Alec took his time getting to Santa's lab, arriving about thirty seconds after Logan and Max. He grinned when he saw Santa. She'd been bred with a deer's DNA, or a close relative, and even had slight antlers on top of her head, and her jaw was slightly extended. She really did love red. Today's outfit was a red-dyed lab coat.

Logan was staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Santa saw Alec enter and discreetly rolled her eyes at Logan's behavior. Alec rolled his eyes back.

"Alec," Logan said, with (very) false cheer. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking out the chemistry," Alec said simply, smirking, as he watched Max and Logan. "Santa, where'd you get your lab coat?"

Santa beamed. "Josh did it for me."

"Nice."

"Alec," Max said in a warning tone. She knew him so well. "What time's your meeting with Mole?"

"Whenever I decide to go." When Logan and Max both looked at him, he put on his serious face, and meant it. "I'm waiting for the results. Big day for you two."

Max turned back to the microscope, and Logan hesitated, not wanting to stare at Santa, and not willing to meet Alec's watchful eyes.

There was definitely tension in the room, mostly from Logan.

Alec wondered how the Ordinary felt at having him in the room. Logan knew Max and he weren't an item, but he doubted Max had explained they never had been. Alec almost smirked again, and would have if Santa hadn't turned at that moment, beaming. "Okay, it'll take a few hours, kids."

Max and Logan looked at each other, and Alec felt the tension go up, and not in a sexual way. Both were worried, and afraid. Alec slipped out of the building and made his rounds, then went back to the lab, checking to make sure Max and Logan were gone before he made his way in.

Santa was working on a collection of the toxins from the TC area. Trying to neutralize them. She didn't even glance up. "Back so soon?"

"Felt like hanging out." Alec jumped onto a counter and then sat as though he didn't have a care in the world. "Think it'll work?"

"Do you know what chemistry is, Alec?"

Alec rattled off the definition he'd heard that morning. "It's the science that deals with the composition and properties of substances and various elementary forms of matter. Also, an excuse you use for people to get busy. For example: 'You and I have a special chemistry." He waggled his eyebrows.

Santa grinned. "It's not just science though, you know. It's a bond between people. It's feelings and interactions, reactions to an interaction." She shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Everything's complicated. That's life." Alec said, uncomfortable at the way Santa kept watching him. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know." She tilted her head at him, her brown eyes watching him. "Do you want it to?"

"Of course," Alec said automatically.

"I think Manticore fucked up," Santa said softly.

Alec tilted his head back and laughed. "That about sums it up. Why?"

"I think they spent too much time worrying about genetic matches and forgot about basic chemistry."

Alec frowned. "You totally lost me."

"You and Max were paired as breeding partners because you were genetically compatible. But I'm betting the moment you met, you had a sort of chemistry with each other."

Alec laughed."Yeah, the chemical bond of 'Oh, let's kick Alec."

"Chemistry is chemistry, Alec, in any of its forms." Santa gave him a small smile. "What will you do if it works?"

Alec shrugged. "Who knows? Keep doing what I'm doing."

"Find a mate?"

"Sure, eventually." He realized what Santa was implying. "I'm not looking for Max to be my mate."

"You sure? That's how chemistry works. You're made to be her breeding partner, she frees you, becomes your partner, your friend, and bit by bit, your chemicals are communicating with hers, and they're forming their own bonds. And then, naturally, emotions form."

"You make it sound pretty harsh," Alec huffed.

"Disappointment is a chemical reaction too."

"Okay, crazy lady, that's enough for me." Alec jumped off the counter. "I'll see you later, Santa."

He was halfway out the door when he heard a small beep. He stopped, looking back, ignoring the way his heart seemed to speed up when he realized it was the results for the cure. "Well?"

Santa checked the results twice, glanced at him, then away, and went back to her toxins. "It'll work."

Alec nodded and headed towards HQ. He found Max and Logan looking over a map of TC. She was explaining plans for some of the buildings. It made him smile when Logan tried to make a suggestion and Max shook her head, and said it was Alec's plan, a good plan.

"Hey, Maxie, Santa's looking for you," he called out, the entire room hearing without any effort.

The room went quiet, and Logan tensed up. Max turned to Alec with a question in her eyes. When she didn't get an answer from him she nodded once. "I'm going to grab something from my office, Logan. I'll be right back."

Alec strode over to where Logan stood. He only had a few seconds. "Logan, don't watch her get the shot. She'll be nervous enough about the needle."

Logan's face transformed. "It'll work." Then he frowned. "Max doesn't mind needles."

"Max never told you she doesn't mind needles. " Alec gave him a long look. "She was Manticore, she doesn't like needles." Then he turned and went up to his office, passing Max on his way.

"You coming?" Max asked, nervous.

"Nah. Just let me know when our deal starts. No getting busy without warning all of us with super-hearing first," he smirked.

Max rolled her eyes, grinning, and no longer nervous. "Why are you such a dick to me?"

"Chemistry in all it's forms, Maxie," Alec said, smirking as he continued past her. "In all its forms."

Wow, that was longer than I planned. Please REVIEW!


	4. D is for Deal

Still don't own it!

D is for Deal

Alec stood watch as Star and Bob made a final sweep at the perimeter.

"You're sure about this," Max asked, uneasy, her backpack stuffed with a nice dress for her date.

Alec grinned at her, and by default, Logan at her side. "It's just one night, Max. Everybody knows to call me. If someone happens to call you, just have them call me."

Max frowned, and glanced down where Logan was holding her hand. No gloves, the cure a success. "It feels weird to be going out."

Alec grinned, even though he felt Mole grumbling behind him. "It's one night, Maxie. Go."

Logan took that as his cue, tugging Max's hand as they started out through the tunnel that led outside.

Alec waited until they were out of sight before he turned and saw the look on Mole's face. "Don't even start."

Mole held his hands up. "I didn't say anything."

"I can practically read your mind, man." Alec strolled towards HQ. "I'm gonna finish reading over the letters from Washington, then head home for the day. We still on for poker?"

"Course," the lizard man rumbled. "Got Bob to agree to show this time."

Alec grinned. "Fresh meat." He'd started a weekly poker night in the mess several weeks ago. He and Max had taught Joshua, and Mole and some of the others had started showing up off and on. Dalton and Gem were always there. Alec had even found a supplier for popcorn. He figured that's why Dalton even showed up.

When Alec got back to HQ, he found a message about needing help on a broken sewer pipe. He went over and helped, and the shower he took later at home was the best ever, even if it was cold.

He heard what could only be Mole pounding on his door and threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave on his way to the door. Mole entered, giving a significant glance over his shoulder. Alec followed his gaze to see Dalton, with two newcomers behind him.

Newcomers he recognized instantly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You guys didn't leave us," Ralph said with a grin, Bullet at her side.

"We couldn't leave you," Zero added.

Alec figured they'd rehearsed that. Then again, never abandon your unit had always been Max's lesson. "Where are the others?"

They exchanged a look. "Bugler is getting assigned a bunk right now. Fixit found a family out there, and they'll protect her."

Alec regarded them for a moment. "Did they understand what she is?"

"Yes, and they didn't care." Bullet stood a little straighter. "We wouldn't have left her if we didn't believe them."

Alec nodded. Jam Pony had taught him how protective ordinaries could be. "Come on in, then."

Bob had just arrived when Alec's cell rang. "Fight at the bar. Come on, Mole, I'll need you." Alec stood.

"X and one of mine? Can't we just sit back and sell tickets?" Mole grumbled at the look on Alec's face. "All right, all right."

They were on their way back to the apartment, Alec sporting a split lip, when an X-8 ran up. "Where's Max?"

"She's busy, what's up?"

"Some of us were hanging at the perimeter's edge, and saw two of our own, looking for a way in, subtly. They're in a crowd." The boy frowned at Alec. "You sure we don't need Max?"

Mole huffed out a laugh, but Alec just grinned. "I made a deal. Nobody calls Max."

Mole headed back to the apartment, and Alec follows the X-8(Basil, he learns. Something about a mouse detective?) to the perimeter. Sure enough there's a crowd, but it's the curious kind. The curious are always better than the protestor crowds. Less violence.

He climbs up on an abandoned car. "Hello, everyone!" He signs as he speaks. 'I can't see you.'

Immediately two boys push to the front of the crowd, wary, but watching him.

He grinned. "How would you like a demonstration from some of the kids? We just want to be able to live here in peace, like you live in peace, so maybe you'll feel better if you see our kids play just like yours."

'Ten meters to the west, jump the gate as soon as the demonstration begins.'

Moments later he can hear the crowd's gasps, and he's meeting the two X-8's. "I'm Alec."

"Swiss," says one, while the other nods briefly before saying "Dutch."

"Swiss and Dutch? You guys never met Max did you?"

They look confused and Alec shrugs. "Never mind, just sounds like she named you. Come on, let's get you set up."

When he gets home almost an hour later, he's glad to take the beer Mole hands him and wait his turn to be dealt in.

A knock sounded on his door.

Sighing, he almost regretted being left in charge. Then he went to the door. "Max? What's wrong?"

Max looks at him, nice dress exchanged for jeans and a t-shirt. "Got home early. Poker night still on?" She frowned. "What happened to your lip?"

"My lip?"

"Did you get punched?" Was that concern?

Oh, the fight. "No, I'm fine." He motioned her to back up and he slipped outside, shutting the door behind him."I expected you tomorrow." A thought occurred to him. "Nobody called you, did they?" Murderous thoughts crossed his mind. "They knew to call me."

Max smirked. "No one called me. Why, what happened?"

"Nothing," Alec said quickly. "What happened with Logan?" he sniffed. "You've taken a shower."

"I had fun," she said simply, then make an obvious glance at his door. "We playing or not?"

Alec opened his mouth, closed it, tried again. "But…you're supposed to be out letting him wine and dine you, getting ready to have much-delayed hot monkey sex. What happened?"

Max shrugged. "I got bored."

Alec stared at her. "What?"

She sighed and pushed past him, heading into his apartment.

He stood, frozen to the spot, hearing her reunion with the kids, listening to Mole report the night's events. Max's laugh rang through the room, and she asked for a beer.

Alec grinned suddenly. Max got bored with Logan. Max got bored, so she came to the one place she'd never be bored. His apartment. Max got bored on her ultimate date with Logan, and came to him, and to their friends.

"Alec, what's the deal?" Max said, coming out and grabbing his arm. "Why are you grinning?"

"You missed us."

Whatever Max had been expecting, it wasn't that. It caught her off-guard because it was true. She spluttered for a moment, then punched him harmlessly in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"It's true!" He taunted.

"Alec, get in here, and deal me a hand at poker, or I'm kicking your ass." But she was trying not to smile.

Alec followed her in, and didn't stop grinning until she started winning.

That hadn't been part of the deal.

Please review!! And a cookie to whoever catches the Disney movie reference.


	5. E is for Easy

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! And the following people get a cookie:

Stephi.m

PurpleSpinx

Vintage.soul494

It's homemade choc chip! Yum!

I can only update on Tuesdays and Thursdays for right now, so thanks for reading and I hope you guys keep enjoying it!

E is for Easy

Alec watched his breath puff in front of his face as they walked, and instinctively pulled his hood tighter around his face. No one would think twice about a hooded couple walking down the street, especially with it raining and cold.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Max huffed from beside him.

"This is easy, Maxie. A quick run to see some old friends, set up a reliable trade route, case some places, maybe get something to eat. Easy."

"Don't call me Maxie."

He glanced at her as much as he could without actually turning his head. "You okay?"

"I'm cold, Alec," she hissed. "I'm cold, and wet, and it's raining cats and dogs! Do you think I'm okay?"

Alec hesitated, trying not to smile. "You are such a baby."

She punched him, and it actually hurt.

They walked on in silence for several minutes, both miserable. They couldn't pass up the oppurtunity of the weather, though. Their faces were too famous right now, but they didn't trust any of the other transgenics to be able to get in and out of Jam Pony. Hopefully, Normal wouldn't get too excited when he saw them.

As they approached the doors to the messenger business, Alec said so that only Max could hear, "Surveillance drone, positioned to see everyone in the room."

Max cursed softly. "When we go in, just wave at Normal, and let's head straight to the break room. Don't let it see your face. It should be easy for you."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh, Maxie, I love it when you turn all dominant."

She was probably itching to punch him again, he thought from her snarl. But she didn't, and they walked into Jam Pony. Alec caught Normal's eyes immediately, and the man's "Bip, Bip, Bip!" turned into "Beeep!" They walked straight into the break room. Maxie sighed and peeled her jacket from her, her clothes beneath the jacket soaked through.

"Perfect," she muttered.

"No worries, Maxie," Alec reached under the sink cupboard, and pulled out two paper sacks, tossing one to her after checking its contents. "I had OC bring you a change of clothes. Sketchy brought mine." Without hesitation he pulled his shirt off.

He heard a slight peep, but when he pulled the new shirt the rest of the way down, Max had disappeared into the bathroom. He rolled his eyes. She picked the oddest times to be shy.

Then Normal opened the door and he wished he'd thought of ducking into the bathroom. "Hey Normal, my man."

Normal locked the break room door. "You guys scared the hell out of me. Is everything all right?"

Max emerged dressed and dry, and noticeably in a better mood. "Hey Normal. It's all good, well, as good as it gets. We're here to ask a favor."

To his credit, he didn't even hesitate. "Ask it."

"We've got one of our X-5's moving out of TC, to try to hold down an apartment to be sort of a stop on a supply route. She needs a job, and as a messenger she could get into a lot of areas easier."

Normal nodded immediately, frowning slightly. "They've had us under watch, though, ever since you guys came out."

Alec went into the nearest stall to change his pants.

"Don't worry, she'll look so legit, you'd never know." Max said, and Alec rolled his eyes. She was _so _proud of having Logan to help with ID's. She didn't realize Logan was so easy he'd do _anything _she asked. "Just hire a girl named for some flower."

"Jade," Alec corrected her with a smirk as he came out, happy to be wearing something dry. "Not a flower...a stone."

"Whatever," Max huffed.

The doorknob jiggled behind Normal.

"Get back to work!" He yelled out.

"Fool, don't be talking to me in that tone," came OC's distinctive voice. "Let me in."

Max nodded, then she and Alec stepped out of sight from the door.

Normal opened the door warily, as though he expected someone to be holding a gun to OC's head. When he determined she was safe he opened the door all the way.

"What you doing, going through people's lunches? Oh," OC spotted them, and grinned. "Hey!"

They took turns hugging, and then OC grinned at Alec. "Your old girl's been asking after you."

"Which one?"

Max slapped him upside the head. Normal rolled his eyes and ducked back outside to yell at his employees.

"What? It's a valid question!" Alec rubbed his head.

"Yeah, cause it's so easy to get your pants to fall right off," Max taunted.

"Jealous?" Alec backed away before she could hit him again. "I only pick the best. Who's looking for me?"

"Little Suki."

Alec shook his head, stepping back. "Uh-uh, no way, I am so not going there again."

"Boo, you're so easy," OC said, and shared a grin with Max. "Like Little Suki would want you and all your baggage."

Alec hesitated. "I'm not sure if I've just been insulted or not."

"Let's pretend you were, and enjoy the moment," Max said, grinning. "Boo, we can't stay long. We just came to set up a job for one of our girls. She's been getting injections so she can pass the sensors at the checkpoints. It's a way for her to get around until we can find something permanent. She'll be our glorified shopper, stockpiling everything we need between her shifts here."

OC nodded. "You need to come get me, soon. We haven't had a girly day in so long, it ain't right."

Normal stuck his head back in, and gave a slight nod to the entrance. Alec and Max exchanged a look. "Time to go," Max said softly, pulling her jacket on, hood up.

"We're not going to get to eat out, are we? Or case any museums?" Alec grumbled at her look but he pulled the hood up on his jacket too.

"That's what you get for saying it was going to be easy to just walk all over the city," Max teased. "I'll go first. Don't get caught, and I'll meet you in three minutes. I'm timing you," she teased.

Alec nodded and she was gone. He glanced at OC. "I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, you're taking care of her right?"

"Are you kidding? Of course." Alec grinned. "She's the only one of us that understands how Ordinaries think, and the only one that can get us out of this mess."

"Boy, you're so easy to read."

"Huh?"

OC shook her head. "You know as well as I do that if she was just a job, you'd have been gone a long time ago."

"What's wrong with everyone around here? I can't just want to help out my people. My friends?"

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but how many of your other friends are you escorting around and protecting?"

"Hey, it happens, sometimes." Alec shrugged. "Max just has this way...I don't know. She can annoy the hell out of me, and I'd have her back. That's the way it works."

"It ain't easy," OC said, and Alec knew she was speaking from the experience of being Max's best friend for forever.

"Nothing is. That's part of the fun. I'll see you later, OC."

"Be careful out there."

Alec stepped out into the lobby of Jam Pony and saw a sector cop interviewing Normal, who was acting like he had no clue why the cops were here.

"Going to give me a bad reputation, keep coming in here and busting my chops," he ranted as Alec went by, grinning.

Finding someone that had your back no matter what, that was hard.

Watching out for Max; that had its ups and downs.

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice sounded behind him as he left Jam Pony's entrance.

Outrunning the sector cops and catching up to Maxie, right on schedule, well, that was fun...and easier every day.

Please Review!!


	6. F is for Film

F is for Film

Transgenics could have hobbies. To be honest, they needed them, or they were going to start climbing the walls. Well, the ones that didn't already do that.

Still, valuable supplies, necessities, were supposed to be a bit more important than, say, film for a camera.

Alec stared at the inventory that Jade had trafficked in over the last week. Medical supplies, cooking supplies, food, and film. Film. It stood out.

He frowned at it. Lists of items in demand went through him, then Max. She'd be pissed that someone had added something on after she'd approved the list.

Which was how Alec found himself sneaking to Jade's at midnight. He'd known her in Manticore, they'd trained at the same time for solo missions. He'd been the one to suggest her name, because her eyes were jade green. She'd huffed, accused him of hitting on her and stormed off. Then Max had asked for her name. Apparently 'Jade' was better than whatever Max would have picked. Alec could swear Max had winked at him later about it, too.

So far, the injections had only worked on Jade, but she had to come back to TC once a week to get it. Alec had brought this week's dose with him. He knocked once on her door. A signal a transgenic was waiting.

The door opened almost immediately and Jade looked out at him, gun in hand. "You clear?"

Alec nodded. "I wasn't followed."

She relaxed instantly. "Grab a beer if you want."

"I can't stay," he said as he shut the door behind him. He glanced around at the bare apartment. "Nothing wrong with decorating, Jade."

She shrugged. "Nothing I need." She motioned to the list in his hand. "Supplies again?"

"No. Listen," Alec sighed. "I know people want stuff from over here, but we need you to focus on the essentials. I've got people bringing in frivolities."

"What are you talking about?"

"Film? Not a necessity."

Jade shrugged. "Max added this herself, Alec."

"What? Why?"

Jade rolled her eyes, a new habit. "How am I supposed to know?" She handed the list back. "Does she take pictures?"

Alec frowned. "I don't know. I don't think so." He tried to think if Max had taken up a hobby, but couldn't think of one. "All right. Sorry, Jade." He stepped towards the door.

"Alec?" She gave him a once-over. "You want to stay for dinner?" Her tone implied more than dinner.

"I can't," Alec said before he'd even realized it. He smiled. "Mystery to solve. Rain check?"

"I'll hold you to that."

Alec kicked himself all the way back to TC.

The next morning found him trying to figure out why Max had ordered film. He leaned against Mole's 'desk.' (Mole had refused to be 'civilized' enough to sit at a desk. He had a table. Max called it a desk just to annoy him.) Alec stared up at Max's closed office door.

Mole sighed. "Something on your mind, pretty boy?"

"Does Max have a hobby?"

"You mean besides being Queen Mother Hen?"

Alec grinned. "Yeah, besides that."

"I don't think so. What's up? Going to buy her some dolls to start collecting?"

"Can you imagine her face?" Alec smirked. "No, I was trying to figure why Max would need film."

"Film?" Mole half-shrugged, reaching for a list he was compiling for the next supply list. "Probably for Dalton."

"Dalton?"

"Yeah, Dalton. Short kid, plays poker with us, lives with Gem and the kid."

"I know who Dalton is, Mole. Why does he need film?"

"He's become our unofficial photographer, always running around with his camera. Why?" Mole looked up when Alec didn't answer, then looked around him. "Alec?" He sighed. "Totally whipped."

Alec knocked on Gem's door about a minute later.

Gem answered, her baby walking carefully behind her. "Hey, Alec."

"Hey, Gem, hello, August. Is Dalton in?"

"Yeah, in his room. He's not in trouble, is he?"

"Nah, just wanted to talk to him." Alec came in at her invite and walked to Dalton's room, knocking once before entering. "Hey buddy. You really been taking nudie pictures of Max?"

Dalton's jaw dropped. "She told you?!"

Alec froze, almost tripping and falling flat on his face. "What?" He righted himself and stared at Dalton. "What?!"

"She didn't tell you." Dalton's face flushed a deep red. "I didn't actually, Gem did. I swear! I just developed them, and I swear I didn't make any copies!"

Gem waited a moment for Alec's brain to catch up, smirking. "It was to record the runes, Alec. She knew Dalton had a camera and a way to develop the pictures. No way for the pics to end up in anyone else's hands. I copied the runes onto a disk, and Max delivered it to Logan."

Alec just stood there for a moment. "I didn't even know you took pictures." He said, then shook his head to clear it. "I mean, I've seen you with your camera, but I thought you were doing it for someone else." He hesitated. "You like it?"

Dalton's whole face lit up. "Are you kidding? I love it! I have pictures of almost every transgenic. It's helping Max to come up with a sort of filing system, and it's fun!"

Alec thought for a moment how odd it was to have a kid from Manticore say the word 'fun' and mean it. God bless Maxie. "Can I see some of them?"

Dalton nodded immediately. Gem gave a small shake of her head and headed back into the living room, August toddling along after her. Not even a year yet and walking. Manticore's second generation...already scary.

Alec sat down on Dalton's floor, and Dalton spread the photo albums around them. Most of them were taken in the mess hall, and Alec suddenly realized again how proud he was to be part of this. Their people, free of Manticore, living their lives, and not all of them look miserable.

Dalton handed him one album, almost hesitating. "I took these in HQ. Nobody knows I took them, though."

Alec shrugged. "Who am I going to tell?" Then he opened the book, and grinned. Mole leaning on his 'desk,' talking to one of his armory guys. Alec, Mole, and Max talking on the balcony. None of the subjects in the photos were aware they were having their picture taken. He turned the page, then stopped, staring.

The picture was one of him and Max, both leaning against the wall next to her office. Alec had been smiling slightly, his mouth opened as though in the middle of a sentence, as he looked at the transgenics on the floor below them. Max was looking at him, and she was smiling. Alec wasn't sure he'd ever seen her smile at him like that.

"When did you take this?"

"About a week ago, the morning after Max's date. Why?"

"I like it." He hesitated. "You have any copies?"

"Sure, I can make more from the negatives. It's old-fashioned, but it works. Give me a couple of days?"

Alec nodded, thinking Jade and some others may not decorate their apartments, but he'd damn well earned a smile like that from Maxie, and he was gonna hang it in his apartment, to remember it.

And from now on, he'd make sure that film got added onto every supply list.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. G is for Gone

I don't own any part of Dark Angel, except the dvd's.

G is for Gone

Max ignored the way everyone looked at her as she made her way into the office. Her fight with Logan last night had been a bit more vocal than she'd intended.

Max had hoped virus was the root of all evil in their relationship. She had started learning, quickly, that a cure may have been the only thing that kept her trying with him. It had been little things at first, awkward silences when there was _nothing _they had to talk about besides _bad guys_. It didn't help that Max was always busy with TC business, or that Logan had started spending so much of his time traveling.

Then had come the night of the date after the cure.

Max had accepted the responsibility of that disaster. She'd been nervous, talked almost the whole time, about TC. Logan had smiled patiently, and changed the subject to the politics of TC, and how the American government was handling the 'transgenic issue.' He had asked about OC and Sketchy.

It had hit Max then. They were having to get to know each other, again. So much had changed between them, and the virus hadn't been the sole cause.

Max's life no longer revolved around hiding out, and keeping her secret. She was a leader now. She liked it, liked helping her people. Isolation, being someone that was cold and heartless, it no longer worked for her.

Logan's world no longer revolved around Eyes Only. His home at Joshua's hadn't lasted more than a few weeks. He'd started traveling after losing his apartment, and he couldn't settle because White was still out there. That was hurting him, being on the run. He couldn't be a part of TC, because honestly, he had no part there, no purpose. The transgenics were still having trouble accepting him. That hurt him too.

The last thing Max ever wanted was to be the reason Logan was hurting.

The dinner had ended in silence. They'd gone back to his hotel room, and wasted no time in their trip to the bedroom.

Afterward, Max had lain next to him, watching him sleep, and imagined a future with him. If things changed, maybe. No need for TC, no one hunting her people, friends, or family, maybe. No need for Logan to travel constantly, maybe. More time spent getting to know each other, maybe.

Max almost cried, because she'd never hoped for maybe. There was no way she was going to sulk right next to him. And if she'd tried to wake him, she wasn't sure he wouldn't be offended.

Strange, she'd once thought she knew how to predict his every action and reaction. Now, she wasn't sure she knew him at all.

What was she doing here?

So she'd scribbled a note, and gone home early. She'd taken a long shower, then sat on her bed. Not tired, not wanting to be alone. Alec's. Definitely. Even if poker night was over, he would hand her a beer, and listen to her complain. Or maybe they could just crash in his living room and watch a movie.

And poker night had just gotten started, and Max wasn't sure she'd ever been more comfortable with a group of people than she was that night.

And that was another thing that had changed. Logan didn't understand how she could be so close to Alec, and not be romantically connected in some way. Or why it was Alec, of all people.

She'd tried to explain. She was so proud of Alec. He'd changed so much since he'd been out in the world. Since he'd decided to stay and 'help' Max rather than go out on his own. He could have, Max knew that, and at one point, had wished for it. Now, she didn't really think TC would survive without him. He'd handled everything himself that night, and really, nothing had gone wrong. He had become her sounding board, and biggest supporter, and even she didn't understand the change, but she was glad for it.

The next day, outside her office, she'd teased him about being left in charge all of the time, and for a moment, he'd looked completely panicked before he realized she was joking.He'd leaned beside her, against the wall, his grin in place. He'd watched the transgenics on the level below them, and she'd watched him. She'd realized already that he was not only a natural leader, but everyone liked him, and trusted him. She'd thought of telling him how proud she was of him.

Then he'd said some smart ass thing, and all her pride in him had vanished as she hit him.

She hadn't known that seconds before she hit him, Dalton had taken their picture.

Last night, a month after leaving him that scribbled note, Logan had asked for the dossiers on all the transgenics, to help him with an Eyes Only broadcast he was planning.

They'd gone to Gem's to get the latest pictures, and Gem had invited them both to a baseball game Dalton and some friends had planned. August had crawled from Max onto Logan's lap. He'd winced.

"You're not afraid of a baby are you," Gem had teased.

Logan had denied it quickly, but Max has seen the flash of fear in his eyes. Without it ever being said, she knew that in that imagined future with him, children were far less than a maybe. She'd looked away from him. Children maybe weren't in her immediate plans, but eventually, why not? August was the first baby she'd really spent time with, but Max loved her. Loved the idea of maybe one day...

"Here they are," Dalton said, handing her the photo album. "These are the most recent ones I've developed."

Max had opened the album, and when she had tilted it for Logan to see, a photo had fallen out. Max had seen Alec's face before Dalton grabbed it. "Wait," she said softly. "Can I see that?"

Dalton had handed it to her, nervous.

Logan cleared his throat after a moment. "That's really good. Both of you look... happy."

Max heard the jealousy under his words.

Dalton obviously didn't. "It's everyone's favorite. This is actually the copy Alec asked me to make."

Max handed the photo back to Dalton quickly, and turned Logan's attention to the other transgenics in the album.

Later they'd been in her apartment and Logan had suggested someone should think about moving to Washington, to show the transgenics wanted to be represented in the American government. He'd suggested Alec.

"No," Max said without hesitation. "I need Alec here."

"Why?"

"Logan, he's my second in command. I wouldn't be able to run this place without him."

A long silence. Then, "You can run it without me."

Max stared at him a moment. "Logan, please, don't turn this into a you versus Alec debate."

"Oh, I won't," he said angrily. "As far as you're concerned, he'd always win."

Max rolled her eyes, and turned back to her paperwork.

"What made you choose him?" He asked quietly.

"What?"

"When you and I were having problems. What made you choose him?"

"He was there," Max muttered.

"He's always there, isn't he?"

"You want me to send him to Washington so you'll feel better, Logan?"

Logan frowned. "That's not why."

"Yes, it is," Max exploded, suddenly fed up. "You're jealous of Alec! You're being ridiculous... Freaking out...because of a photo!" She frowned. "You're always on the move lately, Logan. There's nothing here you need to be doing. Why don't _you _go to Washington?"

"Maybe I will," he said coolly, and walked out without another word.

Now Max sat at her desk, glaring at the papers on her desk. When someone knocked, her "What?" came out like a screech.

"Calm down, Maxie, it's just me." Alec came in and slouched in the chair across from her desk. "Everything okay?"

"Of course," she grumbled.

"Yeah, cause you're normally so cheerful."

"Oh, what do you care?" She exclaimed, sitting back in her desk and glaring at him.

"You're our leader, Max. Morale and all that. Also, you're my friend." He looked at her challengingly.

Max sighed, and then it all came pouring out, every issue she had with Logan, from the awkward silences, to the idea of kids. When she was done, she shrugged at him. "I can't deal with him, and hold TC together."

Alec cleared his throat carefully. "Then it sounds like you have to make a choice," he said gently. "You could go with Logan, you know. To Washington. No one would think less of you, for taking the fight to them."

"I can't leave TC!" She said, shocked at the suggestion.

"Yes, you can," he said slowly. "No one is going to hold you here against your will, Max. You make your choice, and we'll stand by you." He smiled at her. "I'll have your back."

Max stared at him for several seconds, realizing he was really serious. "Alec, I'm not leaving TC. I don't want to. Ever."

"Then that's what you need to tell Logan," Alec said quietly.

A few minutes later Max found herself knocking on his hotel door. He opened it warily. "I need to talk to you," she said honestly, and when he held the door open she slipped inside.

The next day Alec found Max at Dalton's game. Joshua was doing commentary from the top of the bleachers and Max was grinning as she talked to the people around her. When she saw him she waved him to sit next to her. "Finish those papers?"

He nodded. "You talk to Logan?"

Max nodded, and when Alec just watched her, she gave a soft sigh. "He's gone."

"Gone?"

"To Washington." She gave a slight shrug. "He still wants to help."

"You okay?" He asked, real concern in his voice.

Max watched as Dalton came up to the plate.

"You want to know the last thing he said to me? He told me that when things get better, when I can leave, he'll come for me."

Alec nodded. "Feels weird. I mean, he's barely here, but this seems final, somehow." He winced. "Sorry."

Max shrugged, watching Dalton get ready to swing. "It's okay, Alec. Want to get a beer when the game's over?"

Alec stared at her. "Your boyfriend is gone, probably for a very long time, if not for forever, and you just want to get a beer?"

Max frowned at him, feeling sadness flowing through her like her blood. "You want to know the worst part? Yeah, he's gone, but the truth is, I think he's been gone, for a long time."

Alec set his hand on her shoulder. "You going to be okay?"

"Yes," she said with a small smile. "I'm working on it, anyway."

And they both cheered at the crack of the bat hitting the ball, Dalton blurring around the bases, and Joshua's voice mimicking a baseball announcer. "And it's going, going, gone!"

Please review!!


	8. H is for Heist

I just want to thank you all for your reviews, they make me happy! I hope you keep enjoying this, I'm loving writing it!

H is for Heist

"Are you crazy?" Mole asked, staring at her.

Max sighed. "The black market price on just one of these documents will buy is enough supplies for...a long time."

"Max," Alec shook his head. "I agree with you on the payoff. I also agree with the 'Are you crazy' part."

"Winter's coming, people." Max frowned at them. "We going to ask everyone to just bunk up together in one room to stay warm?"

Mole glared at her. "So getting on of our people crucified is going to solve all our problems?"

"I'm not sending anyone else. I'll do it on my own."

"No," Alec said immediately.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no," Alec said slowly. "There's no way you're doing this on your own."

Max looked at Mole incredulously.

Mole shook his head, grinning. "Oh, no, I'm staying out of this."

Max sighed. "Listen, I have the contact for this, the plan, the layout of the building. This is my job."

"Are you needing a distraction, Maxie?"

"What?"

Mole laughed, ignoring the look Max gave him completely.

"Listen," Alec said more than a little mockingly. "If you want to do something crazy to get over Roller Boy, then I'll take you surfing. You want to plan a heist? Fine. You're not doing it alone." He looked at Mole. "Am I right?"

Mole smirked. "Hey, if it's her plan, it's her ass." He looked at Max. "Don't mean I like it, but if you want to get yourself killed over a little heartache…." He shrugged.

Max narrowed her eyes at Mole. "You want to become a pair of boots?"

Mole grinned. "Bring it."

Max sighed

Max tried to do her best goofy smile as she clung to her escort's arm, an Ordinary named Edward. She'd met him months ago through Logan. He was a sympathizer to the transgenic cause, though he kept that quiet. He was also a city council member, and didn't mind ripping off the rich to provide for TC.

When Max had heard about the gala centered around an exhibit of pre-Pulse artifacts, Edward had been her second choice for an escort.

Her first choice... Well, he was in Washington, and they really hadn't spoken since he'd gone.

"Looking good, Maxie," Alec's voice crackled over the transmitter hidden in her hair band, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Love the blonde wig."

"Alec," she said softly, looking up at Edward as though she was speaking to him. "Do your job."

"Hey, looking is my job," he drawled, and she could hear the grin in his voice. "I've spotted three plainclothes, two security cameras, and I've got three areas of avoidance. And...ooh, champagne!"

Maxie gave a high-pitched giggle and caught the waiter's eye. He walked to her and she took a glass of the champagne, sipping it between giggles. "Yum, it's delicious."

"I hate you, Max." Alec sighed. "Okay, we're into their security system. Eddie's checking out your ass."

Max looked at Edward sharply. He gave her a big grin. "Darling, can we go see the jewelry now?" She kept her voice at a higher octave. "Are you sure you can't buy some of them?"

"I'll try," Edward said easily, beaming down at her.

"He thinks he's gonna get some," Alec teased.

Max gave another giggle.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?"

Max smiled sweetly. "Do you want to be living in that van?"

They made their way into the main gallery.

"Okay. Max, we're looking at...wow...four cameras in the corners, two above you, three plainclothes, and two official on each door. Gives us a magic number of seven." There was silence for a moment." Max, you want me in there?"

"My plan, my ass, remember?" Max sighed. "I don't want them knowing transgenics were involved.

"Okay," Alec sighed. "Pick your target."

Max and Edward began the circuit of the gallery. Max giggled and fawned over the jewelry cases, and nodded sincerely when one of the guards told her not to touch the glass. When they came to the document cases, she did her best to look bored while she calculated which would bring the highest price.

Yawning, she clicked a trigger on the ring on her finger. "This burns me, I'm mounting Santa's head on the wall," she muttered. Then she reached out one hand to toy with her shoe, and the other to steady herself using the corner of the glass case.

The second her hand touched the glass the alarm sounded. Max fell into the role of the blonde bimbo, her eyes went wide, and her hand slowly slid down the glass corner. "Oh my gosh," she gasped, pulling her hand back. "Did I do that?"

The guards had responded immediately, guns drawn. Now they stared at her, some in obvious annoyance, some wary.

"I'm really sorry," she babbled. "I was just trying to fix my shoe." She gestured at the jeweled sandal OC had lent her.

One of the guards shook his head and leaned to whisper in his partner's ear. "She's here for looks, not brains, man."

Max fought the urge to roll her eyes, and subtly triggered her ring closed. She leant on Edward's shoulder, overcome.

"You okay, Maxie?"

"Yeah." She barely stopped herself from laughing. "That was fun," she murmured.

"Yeah, sure," Alec muttered at the same time Edward hissed. "That was fun for you?!"

"Well," Alec laughed, "I don't think he's volunteering again."

"Let's get out of here," Max said dramatically, and minutes later they were on their way to Edward's home.

"You can take off the wig now," Edward said with a smile.

"Better safe than sorry." They pulled into his driveway and only then did Max pull the blond thing from her head. "Thanks," she said breezily. "You'll see how it went on the news."

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner?"

Alec's van pulled up as if on cue.

"Sorry," Max said, hoping she looked sincere. "I don't think it's a good idea. I'm pretty well-known, and your reputation." She pulled out her phone. "I gotta jet."

A minute later she opened the van's door, and climbed in, putting her phone away as she buckled herself in.

"Who you talking to?" Alec asked.

"Just checking in with Dix."

To waste time they went through a drive-thru, stopped at an arcade, and finally just hung out in the arcade's parking lot, playing a strange version of twenty questions. Finally, they drove to a parking garage two blocks from the gallery. They had both changed into their 'cat suits' and Max had her backpack with it's folders strapped on. The trip to the gallery was easy over the rooftops, and Max sat back while Alec picked the roof's maintenance door.

Alec looked at her, she nodded, and he hit speed dial on his phone. "Hey, Luke, go time." Then he smirked at Maxie. "Ready?" She nodded and he grinned. "Shiny. Let's be bad guys."

"What?"

Alec's grinned slipped. "It's from a movie. It's about thieves, but they're good guys…Never mind, get in the damn door."

They followed the route they'd planned together, avoiding the cameras, no blurring. Alec looked at his watch as they stood just outside the gallery doors. "Three, two, one."

The power shut down, and they were plunged into darkness. They waited for the backups to power up. "And, now," Alec said, waving his hand.

The emergency lights shut off.

"Okay, two minutes."

They looked at each other, and grinned. Nothing like crime to make a day better. They walked to the case Max had leaned on earlier, and had leaked a special glass specialty acid on. Since the documents were in bullet-proof glass, and they didn't have a lot of time, it had been the best idea. Sure enough, Max only had to tap the corner of the case, and the glass shattered.

"Go, Santa." Alec muttered as he pulled out his own folder. As one they moved, gathering the documents, storing them safely. They had just slid the folders back into their bags when a light came from outside the window. "Cops. Time to move."

Max led the way back up the stairwell, and held the door open for Alec, shutting it carefully, to avoid alerting the cops. Then they moved to the edge of the building, gauged the distance, and jumped to the next roof. It was a jump a human could have made.

As quietly and quickly as they could they made it back to the van. They drove the opposite direction of TC and left the van in a mall parking lot. Max got a phone call from Dix a few minutes later, as they blurred across town to their bikes. Everything had worked out fine.

"There is no way someone can connect this to TC," Alec said as they walked out of the sewers and towards HQ.

"Yeah," Max said slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Max? I know you better than that."

"Yeah, you do."

Alec frowned, but there was no expression on her face. "What?"

"We make a good team, you know?"

"Yeah?"

Max shrugged. "Just an observation. Here, head home. I'll take the documents, and call my contact in the morning."

Alec handed her his bag easily. "'Kay. Night."

Max smiled. "Night."

Alec walked back to his apartment, and when he walked in, stopped surprised. The apartment was candle-lit and the smell of something delicious drifted to him. He grinned, realizing Max must have beat him here. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said a voice that wasn't Max.

He turned, startled. "Jade?"

"Yeah," she smirked. "Who else?"

Alec decided not to answer. "What are you doing?"

"You never cashed that rain check. So I'm cashing it for you. I brought Chinese." She pointed to the food on the counter.

Alec went over to it, and nodded, thinking the night had a happy ending after all. Then he saw the champagne sitting on the counter. "How'd you know I liked champagne?"

Jade shrugged. "I didn't. Dix delivered it for Max, and found me here. He's scandalized," she joked. "There's a note, I think."

Alec reached for the paper attached to the bottle. It was Max's handwriting, the brat. She'd been planning on giving him this before the heist. He grabbed a plate and filled it up, then went to sit with Jade.

The note fluttered to the ground, already forgotten.

'Alec, you're the best partner for a heist. Thanks. Max.'

Please Review!


	9. I is for Insult

I don't own Dark Angel.

Alec had always thought he was protective of Maxie. Mole actually had gotten into the habit of calling him 'whipped.'

Funny, it was a phrase he'd used to describe Logan.

He knew everyone else was protective of her too. After all, she was their savior, in a non-religious way.

Well, some of them. There were still a few transgenics that actually missed Manticore. Alec had started calling them the Three Stooges. There was actually about a dozen of them, but three stood out as a sort of triumvirate, in charge of the others.

Then, Alec started seeing Jade. He wasn't sure seeing was the right word, really. She'd show up, they'd have...well, hot monkey sex, to be honest.

OC teased him about the mending of his ways.

Max avoided the subject. If Alec didn't know better, he'd think she was jealous.

The Three Stooges had a funny way of picking the nights when Max would be at the bar to start reminiscing about the good old times at Manticore. Sometimes they drew the right crowd. Sometimes, even Alec was willing to laugh along with some old joke. Then, at the end, one of them would always make a jab, slight or not, at Max.

Max would raise her glass to them and always said the same thing. "You don't like it, move along."

They never moved along, and that was fine until a few nights ago.

Alec had brought Jade with him to the bar, wanting to show off that he, Alec, could have a serious girlfriend if he wanted.

Max had gotten a round of drinks, and then the Stooges had started in. "Then, of course," muttered the one Alec had dubbed Curly. "How good of a job can we expect when she's not even one of us?" He leered at their table. "She's an 09-er. Deserter. Gonna desert us all, one day. You'll see."

Alec sighed, he could see Max's jaw working back and forth. "Okay, guys," he called. "Cool it for the night, okay?"

"Whatcha gonna do, Smart-Alec?" Larry chuckled. "That's your nick name isn't it?"

"Yep, and proud of it," Alec said grinning.

"What's she call you in the bedroom?" Moe asked.

"Dick," Max muttered, and shared an amused glance with Alec.

Jade sighed. "Alec, let's just go, okay?"

The one behind Max leered at Jade. "Oh, his latest conquest speaks."

"Dude, you can't do better than that?" Alec smirked. "My dating history is pretty much public record."

"Yeah, so's your date," the henchman shot back. Then his eyes widened dramatically, and his face turned an interesting shade of red as he bent over, hands over his crotch.

"Oops," Max said quietly, her face one of total innocence.

"Bitch," the man hissed and was standing, to do who knew what, when he found himself grabbed by the back of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder and found Joshua.

"You planning to hurt Little Fella?"

He shook his head quickly, and Joshua let go, letting him crash to the floor.

"Good," Joshua said loudly.

That ended the Stooge fun that night.

There was a news report where they played an interview with Normal. The reporter had bluntly called the transgenics a threat, and Max a monster for leading them. Even Normal had gotten ticked, glaring at the reporter and telling her she should have better things to do than insult some of the only decent people he'd ever met in Seattle. It had made Max and Alec grin at each other, because who would have thought Normal of all people would be their cheerleader?

Alec was walking to the baseball field later that night, when he heard what sounded like kids in one of the abandoned houses. He stuck his head in and found Max's Ninja surrounded by kids. "What's going on in here?"

The kids almost all jumped and turned. Then Ralph waved to get his attention and gestured to the bike. "We couldn't let her find it like this. It's insulting, and humiliating."

Bullet added, "And she'd be pissed."

Alec saw the spray paint on the sides, and frowned, realizing someone had given the Ninja a new look. "Who did it?"

"No one saw," said Dalton, washrag in hand.

Alec nodded, sighing, then held out his hand. "Let's get this done."

The next day, a bewildered Max asked him if he knew why anyone would have washed and waxed her baby. Alec had teased she must have a secret admirer. He got smacked for it.

The Stooges had tried again the day after. They didn't get to finish their one-line insult before Luke and some of the other 'loyalists' as the Stooges called them kicked them out of the bar.

The final straw came when Max started handing out Halloween candy to the kids in front of HQ. The Stooges and their cohorts were standing there, mocking her. "Look at her, making us bigger freaks than we already are. Trying to turn us Ordinary."

Mole, who had been standing next to Alec a moment before, growled, grabbed his shotgun, and headed towards the 'revolutionaries.'

"Mole, hey Mole!" Max yelled over the heads of the kids.

Mole ignored her and walked right up to Larry. "Listen up, Curly-cue. You're gonna stop these games, tonight, or I'm shoving my ten gauge up your ass and into your throat before I pull the trigger. We clear?"

One of the henchman shook his head, disbelieving. "Have you heard some of the crap you say about her?"

"'Course I hear it. I say it, don't I?" Mole growled. "Difference is, Queen Bitch and I have a deal." He gestured to Max , who was watching the display curiously as she walked over. "I can insult her ten ways from Tuesday, and she knows I'll have her back. Hopefully, it goes both ways. So you guys start watching your mouths, or I'll cut them off."

The actual Curly stepped up, frowning. "Hey, watch it, Lizard-"

"Hey!" Max shook her head at Curly. "You watch it! You can say whatever you want about me. Don't insult my friends."

Alec walked up nonchalantly, hands in his pockets. "God, Maxie, you consider this leathery old bastard your friend?"

Mole turned his head to look at Alec. "Man, _I'll _kick your ass for that."

Alec grinned and shrugged. "Bring it."

Larry's face reddened. "Listen, just because some traitor bitch stepped up and decided she was our --" He didn't get to finish the sentence as he crumpled to the ground.

Mole's fist had that effect on people.

Alec had always known why he was protective of Maxie, and he figured he'd always known why everyone else was too. The whole savior thing, right?

Maxie smiled at the others. "You don't like me, fine. You don't like how I run things? Whatever. You keep it to yourselves and do your jobs, and we'll be fine. I find out any of you insulted another member of my family, I will hunt you down, and you will walk away hurting."

Alec had never realized before now, the main reason people were protective of Maxie?

She was protective of them.

The Stooges grumbled, but dispersed, and Max went back to handing out candy.

"I feel like a group hug is in order." Alec said suddenly, and held his arms out to Mole. "You want a hug?"

"Don't insult me."

Please review!


	10. J is for Jade

J is for Jade

OC sighed at the sight of her boo sitting at her desk, looking as though she hadn't moved from it in over a day.

Max looked up at the sound, and her face broke out in a smile. "Hey!" She got up and came around to hug her best friend. "I didn't know you were planning a visit."

OC frowned. "I wasn't, but then I heard you'd been cranky lately, and thought I'd try to figure what's up." When Max frowned OC raised her eyebrows. "So? What's up?"

Max shook her head. "I've been fine, Boo. Who's been talking smack?"

Everyone, OC thought, but only shrugged. "Tell you what. Wrap this shit up, and we're heading to your place for that girl's day we've been promising each other." She held up her hand to stall Max's protest. "I already got supplies."

Max peered past OC to see the piece of luggage. "You moving in?"

OC snorted. "Hell, no. I just figure it's gonna take a bit to get my boo in a good enough mood to tell me what's going on."

"OC, I swear," Max began, but OC shook her head and looked at her warningly. "I swear, I'll be ready in ten minutes?"

"Make it five, sugar."

Later they were sprawled out in the living room of Max's apartment, and the air hung heavy with the scent of lavender, vanilla, and hot chocolate. Max wiggled her toes, grinning at the nail polish gracing her toe nails.

"Girl, hold still," OC laughed, and blew on Max's nails. "There, fire truck red."

"You have no idea how much I'm gonna be teased over this. I can hear Mole now," Max said grinning.

"You want me to stop?"

"Please," Max laughed. "Mole knows I'll kick his ass."

OC laughed, waited an appropriate minute, then said softly, "I like her."

Max blinked at OC. "Like who?"

"Don't be frontin nothin' with me," OC said, shaking her head. "You know I'm talking about Alec's girl."

"Jade?"

"Yes, Jade. What's your deal with her? She seems to like you enough. Alec's bein' true to her, and she's true to him. So what is it?"

Max shrugged. "I like her well enough."

"But?"

Max shifted, uncomfortable. "I don't think I trust her, not really."

OC shrugged, and Max continued. "It's just, she's still Manticore, you know?"

"No, I don't know. She's always on the down low at work."

Max sighed. "When Alec brings her over, and we're all just hanging out, she doesn't join in. It's like she's just watching us all, and I can't help thinking that she thinks badly of us. Like, how dare we have fun or relax? And there's time's she's just cold, you know? Or like, when Alec and I are hanging out in my office, she always seems to show up, you know? She's always watching me, like she's waiting on me to screw up or something so she can point it out."

OC stared at Max for a silent moment, then burst out laughing.

"What?" Max sat up, staring at her suddenly hysterical friend. "Hey, what is it?"

"Boo, the girl's jealous of you. You haven't figured that out?"

"Jealous?" Max said dumbly.

"Yes. You and Alec? Boo, you really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Alec's been after your ass since...probably the moment you kicked him across your cell."

"Did I tell you about that?"

"What you didn't, he filled in." OC grinned. "Oh, Max, I love you girl, but you are seriously slow, and that's saying somethin'. Didn't you ever notice the way he watched your back? Or how he'd do anything for you?"

Max grinned, suddenly relieved. "OC, that's just how me and him are. We watch each other's back. It's kind of our thing."

"Oh, I know that, 'cept he be watching more than just your back. Come on, honey, it's Alec. He's a...tomcat, right? 'Cept he hasn't been, for a while." OC shrugged. "That's my theory anyway."

"Yeah, well, your theory's wacked," Max laughed.

"Maybe, but it's Jade's theory too. She just don't know where you stand on the issue. Hence, jealousy."

Max shook her head. "Totally whacked."

OC shut her locker door at Jam Pony two days later, and almost jumped a foot. "Damn, girl, don't do that to me!"

Jade blinked at her, and said softly. "I have to talk to you."

"So, talk."

Jade glanced around them, then pulled OC into the back room. "Have you been talking to Max?"

"I talk to my boo all the time, sugar."

"I mean, about me and Alec?"

"Why?" OC frowned. "What happened?"

"She talked to me."

OC waited, but Jade seemed stalled. "Well?"

"She just told me that her and Alec are friends, best friends, but she's still getting over the Ordinary, and has no interest in Alec."

OC frowned. "And?"

"She was lying," Jade said firmly.

OC stared. "What?"

"Manticore trained me well, OC. I know when someone's lying." Jade seemed to be trying to see into Oc's mind. "What has she told you?"

OC blinked and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. What my boo and I talk about is our business."

Jade lost all expression. "Is she interested in him?"

OC knew the Manticore mask well enough now to know when a transgenic was pissed. OC wasn't the type to run, even from a pissed transgenic. "Thought you knew. You just said you knew she was lying." She raised her eyebrows. "So? Was she or not?"

Jade sighed, and suddenly looked defeated. "I don't think she even knows. She meant it when she said she cared about him. She meant it when she said she'd killed me if I hurt him. Don't know if she meant it when she said she had no interest in him."

OC's eyebrows rose almost into her hairline, but Jade didn't notice. "She's a bit protective," OC said thoughtfully.

Jade nodded, smiling slightly, then she sighed again. "I'm sorry, OC, it's just..."

"He's got you spun?"

Jade frowned, confused. "Spun?"

"It's something you must have missed in Verbal Usage," said Alec's distinctive voice from the doorway. His grin slipped as they both turned to him with murderous looks. "What?"

"Ain't you ever heard of a private conversation?"

Alec grinned again. "Were you talking about me? What were you talking about?"

"Men suck," OC said to Jade, ignoring Alec completely. "That's why I bat for the other side."

Jade smirked. "I'll talk to you later, OC."

OC nodded and watched the two of them walk away, frowning. She knew the way Alec acted when he liked a girl, and he was definitely in like with Jade, but something was off. They didn't lean towards each other, maybe? Jade was stand-offish, yes. She was still Manticore, like Max had said, but she was getting better. Alec was helping with that.

Mole smuggled OC in a week later. "Thanks," she said as they walked towards the bar. "Don't know when I'll be able to come in again, and wanted to leave her the present I got her. Figured she could use it early."

Mole shrugged. "She could use some cheering up, I guess."

OC sighed. "What now?"

Mole gave her an appraising look, seemed to internally debate something. "She's been acting weird around Alec, and so he's been acting weird around everyone else. Only a few of us have noticed, so it's not a big issue."

"Acting weird? Mole, have you met Max? Can the girl act normal?"

Mole grinned. "She's been inviting Jade into meetings, leaving the table so Jade can have her seat at Mess. Her and Alec used to have those meetings in her office? Now they have them with her door open. She doesn't go over to his place spur of the moment anymore. She's skipped out on poker night. Just stuff like that."

"What's it about?"

Mole was silent, and then glanced around them. "My honest opinion?" He didn't wait for OC to nod. "I don't think she likes being in the same room with Alec. He thinks he did something and she's mad at him. I think it's something to do with Jade. I think Max is stepping back, saying 'He's all yours.' Stupid relationship crap."

OC grinned. "I hear you buddy. What's Alec done about it?"

"At first he tried talking to her. Now he's just going to wait it out, wait on her to get the stick out of her ass."

OC nodded, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. OC found her girl sitting at the bar, talking to an X-5 OC didn't recognize, beer in hand. Max had used the make-up OC had brought her, and she looked gorgeous, her hair hadn't been styled probably in over a year, but the way it naturally fell, only added to her beauty tonight in the low lights of the bar.

OC talked to her for a few minutes, and kept her eye out. Sure enough, Mole went to join Alec, Jade, and Luke at a table. Sure enough, when he thought no one was paying attention, Alec would glance towards the bar, checking on her. OC waited on Max to finish her conversation, then dragged her to the bathroom to try on her gift.

"It's comfy, OC. Thank you."

"Uh-uh, girlie. You come out and show everybody." OC winked at Joshua who had come in a few moments ago.

After a slight huff, Max stepped out of the bathroom, the long-sleeved green sweater dress stopping just below her knees. OC couldn't have planned it better. The catcalls started immediately, with an especially loud one from Mole.

Max blushed a deep red, and started to duck back into the bathroom. OC caught her arm and winked at her. "Show it off, girl. How often you get to wear a dress around here?"

Max muttered something that sounded like, "Thank the Blue Lady, never." But she squared her shoulders, held her arms up and did an exaggerated twirl, to even louder catcalls.

OC paid attention. It wasn't where Max looked while she twirled, or where Alec looked while even Mole was jokingly yelling.

It was where they didn't look. At each other.

Max changed quickly, and when she came out, there were boos, but she was back to Commandant Max, threatening her adoring public with latrine duty. OC watched her look at a table conspicuously missing two people, and when her face fell for only a moment, OC asked what was wrong.

Max shrugged. "Figured Alec would make some comment."

OC grinned. "Green's your color, Max." And she didn't mean the dress, but like she'd said, Max was seriously slow, sometimes.

OC was at Jam Pony a few days later when Suki waved her over, and gestured to one of the other female messengers. "I was just talking about that dress you bought last week. What color was it?"

OC opened her mouth, the answer on the tip of her tongue, then she stopped a moment to consider the irony she'd never thought of before. Then she shook her head. "Jade-green." She gave a soft laugh. "It's jade-green."

Please review!


	11. K is for Killer

Hey guys, just letting you know I won't be updating again until next Tuesday, please don't hate me. Thanks for reading!

K is for Killer

Mole grumbled as he waded through the knee-deep water.

The southern Seattle warehouse had been a genetics laboratory at one point, and had since become a swamp. When Max had heard about transgenics holing up in here, she'd refused to back down from investigating.

Naturally, Max had wanted to go alone, less chance of being spotted. Alec had argued with her, Jade had backed him up, and Max had huffed and stormed off.

Stormed right to the warehouse that she had wanted to search all by herself anyway.

Mole wondered sometimes if Manticore really had slipped chump into their cocktails. Max and Alec had barely spoken to each other for weeks, for whatever stupid-ass reason. The second that perimeter watch had called Alec to let him know Max was slipping out, though, he'd raised the alarm. And he was ticked. Even Jade hadn't been able to calm him down before they left. Alec had been the first one out the door, like a good little soldier boy.

Then again, Jade liked that soldier part of him. Mole shuddered. When Alec turned soldier... it gave him chills. He'd asked Jade once why she liked him that way. Shrugging, Jade had said simply, "It's what he was made to be." Mole hadn't bothered to correct her about how Manticore wasn't around anymore, they could make their own lives, blah, blah, blah. Most of them had let go of Manticore ideals, but Jade...Jade was still a killer inside, Mole could feel it. Though, as long as she kept Alec happy, Mole could just not like her from a distance.

Mole swore though, the other girl that controlled Alec's happiness (and by default everyone around Alec), Mole was kicking her ass.

As soon as they found her.

Alec's voice crackled over the headset. "Jade. Anything?"

Jade's voice came back a moment later. "No."

"Mole?"

"Nada." He sighed. "We've only been in here for about a minute, Pretty Boy."

"It's too quiet," Alec growled back. "Heading up to the second level."

Mole almost sighed. The boy was totally whipped, and it was ruining everyone's lives! He took another step, then froze, and listened. Sure enough, water splashed in the room to his west. "I got movement."

Jade's voice came back softly. "Me too." A beat, then her voice, louder. "I got incoming!" Her mike cut off and in the distance Mole could hear the distinctive sounds of fighting.

He cursed. "Alec, you compromised?"

Only silence answered him.

Mole tightened his grip on the shotgun. "Okay, kids, bring it."

There was a moment of silence, then the wall nearest him exploded outward, a figure bursting through it. Mole turned, swinging his shotgun up to block the initial blow, then rolled, taking his attacker down with him. They wrestled in the water in the water until they hit another wall. Mole took advantage of the wall to slam his attacker up and into the wall, knocking the guy momentarily off off him, and off of his own feet. Mole jumped up and stared. "Hey, who are you?"

The young boy, probably X-7, stared at him, hands balled into fists. "What are you?"

"Transhuman, Manticore."

The boy shook his head. "I never saw anything like you in Manticore."

Mole grinned. "Where you been? Media's been flashing us monsters all over the place."

"Don't watch tv." The boy hesitated. "We're not going back to Manticore."

Mole stares. "Go back? Boy, there's nothing to go back to. Manticore burned up."

"I escaped the fire, reptile. It doesn't mean Manticore's dead."

"Where you been since the fire?"

He shifted. "Around. Met up with some others in Canada. We're trying to make our way south."

"What brought you to Seattle?"

"Just on our way through, when the snow hit. Decided to wait it out. Set up our perimeter." The boy frowned, still wary. "We'll kill anyone Manticore sends for us."

Mole felt a sudden sinking sensation. "An X-5 came in, maybe three hours ago. Brunette, calls herself Max."

The boy nodded. "X-5498 has been interrogating her as to her true mission. She claimed to have no ulterior motive, but 498 intends to pull the truth from her."

"Yeah," Mole muttered, and checked his shotgun for damage. "Well, 498 better hope I get to him before Alec does."

"Why?" The boy tensed for a fight. "Who's Alec?'

"Depending on the shape Max is in, he could be 498's killer. Come on, we may still be able to save your unit."

It was the second part that made the boy move, and he led them towards the stairs. As they got closer, Mole could hear the sounds of a fight above them.

Jade appeared, her gun drawn on the boy, and glanced at Mole. "He clean?"

"He's a kid," Mole muttered.

"He's Manticore," Jade said hotly. "Nobody's a kid that been Manticore."

"True but we're not Manticore anymore," Mole muttered, impatient to get upstairs.

Jade hesitated, then lowered her gun. "We'll always be Manticore," she said softly, as the boy passed her.

"Some of us more than others, sweetheart," Mole said just as softly.

They took the stairs quickly, and then all froze at the sight before them.

Alec was fighting another transgenic, and Mole had never seen him move so fast, or look so determined, or look so pissed. Beyond the fighting transgenics, Mole could see two unmoving figures, and beyond them, chained to wall, Max, also unmoving. Mole kept to the walls, half-watching the fight as he made his way to her.

He knelt down beside her and his eyes swept over her, calculating. Unconscious, labored breathing, bruises already forming on one side of her face. "Jade, get her loose," he barked.

When Jade didn't respond he looked up to find she had her rifle off her shoulder and aimed at the fight. "Jade, getting Max out is our priority."

"I can kill him if I get a shot. He could kill Alec." Her voice was cold.

Mole frowned. "So could you. You take that shot, though, I'll kill you myself." He turned. "Kid, get over here!" The boy approached warily. "That 498?" The boy nodded. "You know where the key to these chains is?"

The kid rushed to his unit member's sides, fumbling in their pockets for the key to Max's chains. After a moment of perfect stillness, Jade lowered her rifle, and lunged at the chains, using the key. They lowered her gently to the ground. Mole pulled her shirt up to just below her bra line. Sure enough, he could tell she'd been beaten not only around the face.

There was a cry of pain and they all looked over to see Alec standing over 498, his rifle pressed to 498's head.

"Is she alive?" Alec asked, his voice totally void of emotion.

"Yes," Jade said softly.

Alec nodded and his body seemed to relax slightly. "Who's the kid?"

"I just named him Wall," Mole grumbled. "Jade go find something we can use to splint her leg, we'll have to set it before we move her. Wall, find me something to use as a backboard." They ran out, and Mole looked to Alec. "You need to tell Doc to be ready. It's going to be bad."

Alec nodded and stepped back after being sure Mole had 498 covered, his fingers already flying over his phone. "Dix, we're coming in hurt. We'll need medics to meet us, and Doc may need to be ready for internal bleeding. No, not a gunshot." Alec listened for a moment, then said softly, "Dix, it's Max." Then he hung up.

He stood there a moment, not looking at any of them. "Get up," he said quietly.

498 hesitated, and Alec's voice filled with rage. "Now!" 498 was up before Alec finished yelling. Alec began to speak in a monotone. "You will take your unit, and you'll be out of here by nightfall. You don't came back to Seattle, and you pray you never come face-to-face with me again."

"No," Jade said suddenly, entering the room. "You have to kill him. He's still a threat."

Alec frowned at 498, ignoring Jade. "You have a name now. It's Exile, and when you meet others of our kind, and they ask how you got that name, you tell them 494 gave it to you. No, tell them Alec McDowell gave it to you. Understand?"

"He almost killed her," Jade said slowly. "She could still die!"

"Then help Mole save her!" Alec yelled, then pointed at Exile. "You remember I'm not a killer, and be grateful. Be grateful to Max."

Jade held Max as Mole set her leg. Max's body jerked, but her eyes didn't even flutter. Wall ran in with a door over his head.

Mole took it, then hesitated. "Let's do this," Alec said, taking position at Max's head. As one, they lifted Max and slid her onto the door. They left Exile and Wall standing in the room, staring after them.

Doc and her medics met them outside the medical center, and as they took Max into the trauma center, Mole stopped. Despite protests, Alec followed them, never glancing back.

The hall began to fill with people. Luke, Dix, and several others from HQ had been waiting on them. Gem and Dalton arrived just moments later. The doors had been shut barely a moment before Joshua burst in, yelling. "Where's Little Fella?"

Gem calmed him down, and bit by bit, others drifted in.

Mole spent what felt like an eternity answering questions. When he got to the point he was growling before answering, the questioners switched to Jade. Jade answered without emotion, and eventually people stopped asking, and they all just waited.

It had been night for hours before Alec emerged, Doc just behind him. Both looked exhausted, and both reeked of blood though there wasn't a drop on with of them. Alec had been given scrubs to wear. Doc sighed. "She's stable. I think she's going to make it."

Mole glanced at Alec, who nodded confirmation. Then Jade stepped forward, and Mole wished she'd just gone home. "You should have killed him," she said evenly, not caring about the eyes or ears around them.

"Not now, Jade," Alec said staring at the door he'd just come out of.

"We should kill them, Alec, for what they did. Why didn't you?"

There was a chorus of murmurs as people watched them.

"I'm not a killer," Alec said coldly, glaring at Jade now. "Not anymore."

"What if he'd killed Max? If you lost Max...?"

The entire building went silent.

"Enough," Alec said loudly, then took a deep breath, calming himself. "Enough."

Jade seemed to agree and walked out without another word.

Mole stayed as everyone else drifted away, then approached Alec slowly. "Well?"

Alec didn't look at Mole. "Four broken ribs, broken collarbone. Right lung collapsed. Spleen ruptured. Her right leg broken in two spots. She'll limp for weeks. Should I have killed him?"

"Would Max want him dead?"

Alec smirked. "Would she ever?" He sighed. "I'm gonna bunk down here, see if Doc has a bed she'll loan me."

Mole nodded. "Get some rest." Then he left, still too full of adrenaline to go home, and too unfocused to go to HQ. His feet seemed to lead him of his own accord to the apartment building Jade lived in. He sighed, and climbed the stairs, and almost ran into her halfway up. He blinked at her. Come to think of it, he was tired after all.

She was dressed for winter travel, and had her backpack on, no doubt full of supplies. She regarded him coldly. "Well?"

"You runnin'?"

"Guess so." She shook her head. "I don't belong here, I don't think I'll ever fit in."

Mole didn't argue. "You gonna tell Alec?"

"He'll figure it out."

Mole almost laughed."Aren't you gonna miss him?"

Jade looked him in the eye. "Can't miss what I never had. So long, Mole."

Mole sighed. "So long, killer."

Please review!


	12. L is for Love

Hi everyone! I own nothing, but I'm thinking I watch way too many movies. Not sure if I'm totally happy with this one, felt off at the end, so let me know!

L is for Love

Alec sighed as he walked into Max's room in the medical center. "Max, what are you doing?"

Max looked at him half innocently, and half indignantly. "I can get out of bed by now, yeah?" She pointed at her leg cast. "I can walk on it."

"Are you sure?" Alec frowned, and shook his head. "No, you stay in that bed until I ask Doc."

"Alec!"

"Alec," Alec repeated mockingly. "I brought you magazines." He tossed them to her. "I'll be right back."

Alec found Doc two rooms over. "Hey, is there any way I could take Maxie home?"

Doc sighed. "I get this enough from her."

He grinned in his most charming manner. "I know, and I'm sorry, but look at it this way. If I take her home, she won't be harassing you."

"Does that charm actually work on anyone?"

"Sometimes. Come on, it's been a week, she's out of danger."

Doc looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you going to answer her every beck and call?"

"Yes," he said immediately. "And when I have to be at HQ, Gem and Dalton will be there, or Joshua."

"She can't walk around, she needs to rest and mend."

Alec knew he'd won. "I understand completely. Can I take her now?"

"Alec," Doc sighed. "You're not the only one that loves her."

"Doc!" Alec couldn't help but smirk. "I didn't know you lusted for Max!"

"You jerk," she muttered and flashed her engagement ring for the hundredth time. "Go on, get out of here."

Moments later Alec rolled a wheelchair into Max's room, whistling. Max stared at the chair, then at him. "No way. She said I can get up?"

"What do you take me for Maxie? I talked her into letting me take you home."

Her eyes lit up. "Alec, I love you!"

Alec grinned. "You'd better. Come on, let's get you home."

When they got to her door, Alec hesitated. "I just want to warn you, I've redecorated." He grinned when her screech of protest cut off when he opened the door.

He'd replaced her 19" with a much larger screen tv that had a built-in dvd player. He'd also moved her bed from her room to the living room, and dragged the couch to the side.

"You don't have a tv in your room, and you're stuck in bed." He shrugged. "I couldn't let my Maxie get bored."

"I hate it when you call me that," she muttered as he helped her onto her bed.

"No, you don't," he said grinning, and was promptly smacked on the shoulder. "See, you're secretly in love with me, and I'm hoping that if I keep doing romantic things for you, you're going to admit it. Then I can hold it over you for the rest of eternity."

Max snorted. "What have you done that's romantic?"

Alec stared at her for half a second, remembering the way Jade had teased him half-seriously about how much he was always willing to do for Max. "Most girls would love it if a guy agreed to wait on them hand and foot, and bought them expensive presents."

"Show me an expensive present you've gotten for me that you actually paid for."

Alec hesitated. "Okay. I did agree to wait on you hand and foot though." He stood and went to the tv, pulling down a stack of movies. "I also, madam, located and requisitioned some movies for us." He gave a bow, and Max snorted again. "Hey, I'm being nice."

"Do I get to pick the movies?"

"Nope."

Max sighed. "You love doing this to me, don't you?"

"Yep."

The rest of the day consisted of Max's commentary.

"I can't believe he stashed the papers in the piano, of all places. Will you hand me a soda?"

An hour later. "What the hell kind of superhero calls themselves Ironman? What's for lunch?"

Thirty minutes later. "Ooh, I want his computer. Dix would have a field day. Will you get me something to drink? And some napkins?"

Two hours later. "Don't they say 'Come with me if you want to live' in all the sequels too? Can you hand me another blanket?"

Alec stood to change the movie out, and glanced over as Maxie tried to reach for his popcorn. "Hey! I'll get you your own," he whined, and watched her eat his.

"You just made the last bag." She batted her eyes at him. "Still love waiting on me hand and foot?"

Alec grinned just to annoy her. "Of course. Anything for my Maxie." A popcorn kernel hit him in the forehead. "Besides, you can't deny you love having me as your willing slave." Max rolled her eyes.

The movie credits came on. "It's a Wonderful Life?" Max stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Hey, get in the spirit, Christmas isn't that far away." He handed her the whole bowl of popcorn. "Happy now?"

"I could use some ice cream."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Ice cream?"

Max hesitated. "Yeah, that's what people eat when they break up with their girlfriend or boyfriend."

"No, that's what girls do. Guys just get over it."

"Are you over it?"

Alec paused the movie. "You really want to talk about this now?"

Max shrugged, then nodded. "I just found out a couple of days ago that on the same day that I got the shit beat out of me you broke up with your girl. Excuse my priorities."

"There wasn't really a break-up, Max. She just took off." Alec hesitated. "She wanted me to kill Exile."

"Exile?"

"498."

Max nodded, and watched him. "You didn't though, did you?"

"Of course not. She would have stayed if I had." Alec barked a laugh. "I'm not a killer, whatever everyone else thinks."

"No one thinks you're a killer, Alec," Max said almost gently. "If they did, you've changed their minds. 'Sides, none of us are what we started out as."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Did you love her?"

"Do you think I did," Alec asked defensively. He really didn't like this conversation.

"Does it matter what I think," Max shot back.

They glared at each other a moment, then Alec looked away. "I want to watch the movie, what do you think about that?" He pushed play without waiting for her to answer.

As they watched they both relaxed, and finally Max asked softly. "Do you believe in angels?"

Alec shook his head. "Do you?"

"Some days. Maybe not like this weirdo, but yeah, sometimes."

The movie ended, and as Alec was cleaning up, someone knocked on the door. He answered it and Gem walked in, followed by Dalton. "Hey, Max, I'm supposed to tell you Logan called to check on you, he just heard about the...incident."

Alec ignored the conversation and grinned at Dalton. "What do you think about a Secret Santa?"

Dalton blinked. "You want me to set it up so you get her like we did when we picked birthdays?"

"I knew it," Max yelled, grinning. "Cheatsy little brats."

Alec grinned. "Say 'Cheatsy little hobbitses.'"

Max blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. I just figured out what I'm bringing for us to watch tomorrow." Alec grinned and gave Max a half-wave. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Like I could escape?" She hesitated. "Thanks, Alec. I appreciate it."

He nodded, "See you all later." He walked home slowly, and waved as he saw Mole ahead of him, on his way towards the perimeter. "Hey. What's up?"

Mole frowned at him in greeting. "I took over Scout's watch. Had to listen to him bitch about his girlfriend having morning sickness and hating him for it." Mole shook his head. "Love sucks, man."

Alec grinned. "Nah, it has its moments"

Mole shrugged. "You get the apartment done?" Alec nodded. "What did Max think?"

Alec grinned. "Totally in love."

Please review1


	13. M is for Marriage

Hi again! Hope you guys are still with me! Thank you to the loyal readers that keep coming back, you all give me warm fuzzy feelings!

M is for Marriage

"Marriage is a sacred union," Max said mockingly.

Max frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Dresses really weren't her thing. She could pull them off, and she knew she looked damn good in one more than half the time. Didn't mean she liked them. She rolled her shoulders as she arranged her hair, making faces at herself. "Never should have told him yes."

"You can still tell him no," Alec said from the doorway.

Max blinked the sight of him in a suit, then frowned. "You perv, you better have just gotten there."

Alec gave her a long once over. "I'm gonna say yes, for self-preservation, and you'll never know the truth." His look changed to one of concern. "You sure you want to do this?"

Max sighed. "I can't tell him no, he was practically begging. Besides, all the arrangements are already made. It took a long time to find a chapel-worthy building in TC, and clean it up. He put a lot of thought into this."

Alec snorted. "Not really, if he forgot that you've been injured recently."

"I'm fine," she said, then sighed at her reflection. "I look like crap, but I'm fine. My hair won't do what it's supposed to," she whined.

Alec moved away from the doorway, came in, and slapped her hands lightly from her hair. "You're making yourself look worse than normal." He grinned when she hit him. "Here, simple, just pin it back. No one will care."

"Really?"

"If they do, I'll punch them." Alec stepped away from her. "This is a mistake, Maxie."

A knock sounded on the door. "Hey, Max, oh, hey Alec." The tone was nervous.

Max and Alec shared a quick look, then Max grinned. "Hey, Luke. You ready for me?"

Luke nodded, looking as nervous as he sounded. "Mole's been giving me lectures on how marriage is bad for social lives for the last two hours."

"Just wait til you have kids," Alec pointed out.

Luke paled, and Max hit Alec hard in the shoulder. "I'll kill both you and Mole, do you understand?"

Alec nodded, wincing. "Come on, I'll help you in." He put his arm around her waist as she stood. "I'm serious about this being a mistake, Max. No one will think less of you for being in a wheelchair."

Luke left them and headed for the chapel. Max leaned on Alec as she limped down the hallway.

"I'm not leading this ceremony in a wheelchair." Max sighed. "I'll lean on the pulpit thingy. And you'll be there. I'll be fine."

Alec shook his head at her, smiling. "I'm glad you have such faith in me, Maxie, really I am. Never thought I'd say that."

"That's cuz you're retarded," Max joked.

They got to the side door of the chapel. Max leaned away from Alec. "I'm doing this on my own."

Exasperation crossed Alec's features. "Why are you so damn stubborn?"

Max grinned. "It's why everyone loves me, or hates me. It's a toss-up."

Alec shook his head, then leaned forward and kiss the top of her head gently. "Just don't overstress yourself."

Max nodded, held her head high, and entered the chapel, making her way confidently to the pulpit. She barely limped, because she hid it well.

The music cued moments later, and Alec walked in, Doc on his arm, both grinning like idiots. It had taken Max a week to convince Doc she needed a real wedding dress, and it was true. The X-5 looked gorgeous. Alec walked her down the aisle, and when Max asked loudly who gave her away, Alec shrugged and said. "All of us, as long as he takes care of her." There was laughter, but no one objected.

"Marriage is a sacred union to Ordinaries, but it means a little more to us, I think." Max was so happy from everyone else's happiness, she flew through the words she'd rehearsed.

She gave in to Alec's pleas to ride in the wheelchair to the reception, but she argued that she wanted to dance at least once. Alec and Max swayed their way around the room, and talked about how pretty Doc looked, and how cute August had looked. When they sat down again, Alec went and found her a cup of punch, and sat next to her.

One of the X-5's winked at him from across the room and nodded towards the dance floor. To Max's surprise he shook his head. "Alec! Go dance! You don't have to babysit me all night."

Alec looked surprised at her words, and grinned. "I'm not babysitting you, Max. I'm hanging out with you." He leaned closer, lowering his voice. "She freaks me out anyway. Way too dominatrix."

Max rolled her eyes, but she laughed, and relaxed into her chair. "So what do you think?"

"Think?"

Max smiled. "About marriage."

"You proposing to me, Maxie?" He held up his hands in surrender before she could hit him. "Just kidding. I don't know. What about it?"

"You think we're made for it? That we can handle it?"

"You showing your commitment phobia?"

"Stop being a smart-alec so you don't have to tell me what you really think," Max said shortly. "You don't want to say, just don't say." She grinned. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, Max," he said softly. "We can handle marriage. We're just as worthy of it as the Ordinaries." Alec didn't say anything else for a long time, watching the other couples dance. Then he looked at her and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

"Again?"

"All night, " Alec said, grinning.

So they danced away the reception, and even happily posed for Dalton's never-ending photo shoot. Then Alec saw Max's well-concealed fatigue, and felt the stiff way she was holding herself. He made an excuse about having to get up for HQ, and led her back to the wheelchair. They both breathed in the cool night air deeply as they left.

"You know," Alec spoke softly as he pushed her through the streets. "I thought about Jade tonight."

"Are you okay?" Max asked in concern.

Alec rolled his eyes. "They weren't depressing thoughts. I just thought about how you asked if I loved her. I didn't."

They were silent as they passed a group of children drawing with chalk on the sidewalk.

"How do you know?"

"How do I know I didn't love her?" He shrugged. "Lots of things. Sometimes, I didn't even like her."

"I was in love with Logan," Max said suddenly.

"You're not anymore?"

"No, I don't think so." Max sighed. "Do you remember Mia? She told us that if we worked on it, we could stay together. I guess neither of us worked enough."

"Now that's depressing, Maxie." He sighed. "I wouldn't have married Jade."

"Huh?"

"That's how I knew I didn't love her. I imagined my life with her, and I imagined marrying her, and there was no way in Hell, even if we both worked at it." He grinned. "We would have made each other miserable."

Max was silent several moments, and then laughed. "We should stop talking about marriage, we're depressing ourselves."

"I'm not depressed," Alec pointed out, and pulled her backwards into the elevator in her building.

"Why not?"

"No idea," he muttered, but grinned when she looked at him. "I could get married, I guess. But I won't marry someone unless I love her, and plan to love her forever."

"What if you make each other miserable?"

"Then we'll have to make each other pretty damn happy the rest of the time." Alec shrugged. "I can deal with that." He pushed her to her door, opened it, and pushed her in. "This is as far as I go, Maxie."

Max stood slowly, and leaned on him for a moment. "I'm so ready for bed."

"You inviting me to join you?"

Max snorted and hit him on the shoulder, before taking on her most prudish voice. "I don't do that stuff before marriage, Alec."

"Liar. I'll see you at HQ tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

Max gave him a look. "Good night Alec, I'll see you in the morning."

Alec went to the door. "Hey Max? I forgot to mention it, but you looked nice today." His face showed he was being serious, then he grinned and ruined it. "Both before and after the dress."

He was gone before her shoe hit where'd he'd been standing.

The next morning Max walked into HQ, listened to everyone's heartfelt 'welcome backs' and then made her way to her office. She frowned when she saw the lack of stacked up paperwork, or the normal clutter of her desk. Everything was arranged perfectly, and all her work had been caught up. She smiled. "Now, that's romantic." She sat down and almost didn't know what to do with herself.

"Hey, Max, we're getting press!" Mole bellowed from downstairs.

Max went to the door, and narrowed her eyes to see the grainy tv on Luke's desk. Pictures from the reception flashed across the screen.

"And a press release came out from Terminal City today, announcing the marriage between two of its residents."

Max smiled as she heard her own voice.

"Marriage is a sacred union."

Please review! I want to know how many of you thought she was marrying Logan at the beginning...


	14. N is for Nightmares

Hi everyone, glad to know I made a few of you panic on the last one. Does that make me bad?

I'm really sorry I only have one update for you guys, but it's midterm, and I have a couple of research papers I'm writing. But, I promise I'll make it up to you!

N is for Nightmare

Alec almost banged his head on the table as the meeting ended. He only stopped himself because he saw the look Max was giving him. So he smiled, straightened in his seat, and waited until everyone had filed out before he opened his mouth. "Are you ever happy?"

Max stared at him for a moment, "Are you? What's been your deal the last few days? That's why I'm ordering regular checkups. People are exhausting themselves."

"I'm not exhausted."

"Then why did you fall asleep a few minutes ago?"

Alec shrugged. "Not sleeping well." He glared at her, daring her to challenge him.

The truth was he'd been having nightmares. They'd started out as beautiful dreams. In them, he had Max at his side, always. Comrade in arms, friend, and in the dreams, his love and lover. Life was perfect in his dreams.

Then, usually just as Alec was about to confess his love, a shadow would cross the nearest doorway. And the shadow was Logan come to take her away. And every night, as Alec watched, she went with Logan, and left him alone.

At which point Alec would wake gasping, and be unable to go back to sleep, no matter what he did. This had eventually led to deep thinking, and obvious conclusions while staring into a glass of whiskey.

If anything could give him nightmares, it was the idea of losing Max.

The lack of sleep was starting to affect him. He'd snarled at an X-6 for a simple mistake, been too tired to play with August, and practically fallen asleep in the meeting. He might have even momentarily snored.

Mole had kicked him from under the table, and glared at him in a way that Max was probably proud of.

Now, Max was watching him.

Oh, perfect.

"Don't start, Maxie," he sighed, then winced at how tired he sounded.

"Then you start," she said, getting comfortable and leaning against the table, signaling a long conversation. "Are you over working yourself? Why can't you sleep?"

"Don't like the cold," he drawled.

"The cold is keeping you up?" She could see right through him.

He grinned. "You offering to keep me warm?" He hoped she couldn't hear the sudden hopeful note in his voice. What the Hell was wrong with him?

Max just rolled her eyes, and kicked him gently. "Have you talked to Doc?"

He had actually, and told just enough, excluding Max's name, for Doc to say he needed to talk to someone, preferably whoever he was dreaming about. Doc had further ruined her own idea by suggesting he talk to Max.

"No," Alec said easily. "I'll talk to her later, though."

As Max frowned, obviously not believing him, he sighed internally.

These nightmares were ruining his life.

* * *

Max jumped, then snarled as Alec shut the door behind him as he came into her office. "What?!"

Alec grimaced. "What? What's wrong with you lately, Maxie?" He came to stand in front of her desk, and then leaned forward, putting his palms on the table's edge. "Maxie?"

Max squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and wished he didn't smell so damn good. It was starting to drive her crazy, even in her nightmares. In her nightmares Alec hovered above her, kissing her so gently, and so passionately...

"Max?" His tone now worried, he touched her arm.

She jumped away from him, almost overturning her chair. "Don't do that!"

Alec looked very confused. "Don't touch you?"

"NO!" She took a deep breath. "It's just- I'm just-" She stood suddenly and glared at him. "I'm going to see Doc."

She stormed past his surprised form and just barely heard him say, "Yes, ma'am!" She winced, but didn't slow down.

Doc was talking to a pregnant X-5. Max hesitated, saw Doc glance at her, eyebrows raised, and knew she couldn't get out of it. "I need to talk to you."

Doc nodded. "I'll just be a minute, will you wait in my office?"

Max nodded once, and walked slowly to the office, which was better soundproofed than the rest of TC entirely. She glanced around nervously. Photos from the wedding were already hanging on one wall, and Max found herself drawn to them. Some she hadn't seen before. They were good. She hadn't thought she looked very nice, but in one picture, Alec had thrown his arms around her waist, to help keep her upright, and she was laughing. She hadn't looked too bad after all.

"Max? Is there something wrong?"

She spun to face Doc, and to her own shock, almost broke into tears. "Has anyone been in heat?"

Doc's eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. "Not that I know of. Manticore cured that. Why?"

"I think I'm going into heat," Max muttered, embarrassed.

"Why? Has someone tried to assault you?"

Max blinked. "Assault me?"

Doc nodded, going around to sit behind her desk. "Yes. That's one of the first signs of heat. Males detect the change in pheromones and try to come on to the female in heat."

Max shook her head slowly. "No one's been coming onto me."

Doc frowned. "Then why would you think you're going into heat?"

Max hesitated, and glanced around the room. "I've been having dreams. Nightmares. I used to have them before I went into heat." She sat down at Doc's gesture. "Very...provocative dreams," Max said quickly.

Doc's eyes widened slightly. "Are they about someone specific or every male?"

Max frowned. There was no way she was telling Doc she was having sex dreams about Alec. "Nobody specific."

Doc nodded slightly, eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

Max stood. "Listen, just test my hormone levels or something. I can't afford to go into heat."

"I'll test you," Doc said slowly. "But have you thought that maybe you _like _the person you're dreaming about?"

"_Like _them?" Max squeaked. "No, I don't like anybody. It's one of my best features. And they're nightmares, not dreams."

"Right," Doc said slowly, and stood, then led the way to one of the exam rooms. "I'll make it quick," she said gently, and drew a few vials of Max's blood. Max sat on the edge of the exam table while Doc took the vials for testing, reading an old magazine.

"Max?" She looked up and saw Alec hovering just outside the door. "You all right?"

Max hesitated, hating the way her heart sped up just from his presence or the way she sometimes forgot what she was about to say to him because she'd gotten distracted by a look on his face. She blinked and grinned. "I'm always all right."

"Can't use my own line against me, sweetheart."

She almost shivered at his tone, and the endearment. "I'm fine, Alec." She added the unspoken _go away _with her eyes.

"You sure?" He frowned. "You can tell me, you know."

"Alec, please." He wasn't this annoying in her nightmares. In those he was too busy kissing her, or touching her, to be annoying. Max shivered at the memory.

Doc chose that moment to walk up behind Alec. "You're fine, Max, go home."

Max stared. "What? Are the tests done already?"

Doc rolled her eyes. "You passed the test Max. Go away."

"What test?" Alec asked suddenly, raising his hand as though he were a child in school. "What's wrong with Max?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, she's in denial." Doc sighed, and then walked away.

Alec frowned. "Denial of what?" When Doc didn't yell back, he turned on Max. "Denial of what?"

Max sighed and wished she could sink into the floor. "What are you even doing here?"

"Checking on you." He waited as she walked past him and headed for the doors, then caught up to her and walked at her side. "Denial of what Maxie?"

Max sighed and started making some illness up.

These nightmares were ruining her life.

Thank you for reading, please review!!

You'll love O! I promise!


	15. O is for Ornament

You guys are so awesome for being understanding! I love you! Midterm tests are actually this week, but I just had to finish this one, it was practically yelling inside my head. And the stories now are animated objects, could I be stranger???

And thanks especially to my returning readers, you're my favorites!! Hope I live up to expectations, lol. Tried to make this a little longer for you all to enjoy. Don't forget to review!!!

A little warning for risque in this chapter.

O is for Ornament

Max held her box of gifts above her head as several X-7's ran by, playing tag, oblivious to the cold weather. Six inches of snow had fallen overnight, and before they were snowed in, Max planned to finish her Christmas shopping. That way she could relax when Christmas came in a few weeks.

She'd gotten OC a new pair of shoes, and Sketchy a new laptop. She'd even sent Normal a shiny whistle to annoy his employees with. The box she was currently holding had Joshua's gift of paints and accessories. Alec was going to get a bunch of canvases to complete the gift. They'd planned it together.

"Hey, Max!" Speak of the devil, lurking outside her apartment.

"Hey, Alec, here." She handed him the box without missing a beat, and to his credit he didn't hesitate to catch it. She opened her door, then reached for the box.

Alec ignored her outstretched arms, and carried the box in, setting it on her counter. "Josh's?"

Max nodded. "Almost done with everyone's gifts now."

"Really? What'd you get me?"

Max smiled brightly. "An ornament."

He stared at her, then blinked. "A tree ornament?"

"Yep," Max smirked. "Made of coal."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Bring it with you."

"Bring it where?"

"To my place." He slipped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm decorating for the holiday, and you're helping." She allowed him to pull her out of the apartment. They spent the next several minutes rounding up Gem and Dalton. Alec saw the look on Mole's face, and didn't even ask him. Joshua opted out, as he was in the middle of a painting.

Max didn't ask how or where Alec got the decorations, but he had enough to fill TC. His tree was fake, but since the smell would have been overpowering, that was okay. Max thought it was the most fun she'd had since watching movies all day with Alec. (Although, she still had to kick his ass for comparing her to Gollum.) Carols played over the stereo, and egg nog was somehow available. Alec and Dalton were hanging up green ornaments all over the apartment. Wait a minute.

"Alec, that's mistletoe."

Alec looked up from hanging mistletoe on the tree. "Yeah?"

"Mistletoe goes over the doorways, not everywhere."

"My apartment, and I like mistletoe." Alec grinned at her. "I'm putting it over the doorways, too, don't worry."

"It will not get you laid," Gem said laughing.

Alec rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something. Max covered his mouth with her hand until he gave a slight nod that he'd keep quiet. The silence lasted two whole seconds.

"I was only going to say that it wouldn't hurt some of us to get laid." He avoided Max's hit easily and went back to his tree ornaments.

As they all filed out close to midnight, Alec arranged himself to get a chaste kiss from a laughing Gem and timed it perfectly for Dalton and Max to have to kiss. Dalton turned a deep red as Max kissed him on the cheek. Then, Alec smirked at Max and stepped forward for his kiss.

Max grinned and blew him a kiss as she breezed by. "Better luck next time."

* * *

Sketchy had written an article on TC and framed it, along with several positive letters to the editor, as his Christmas gift to Max. She had hung it in her office.

OC had sent Max a large container of bath and beauty products. Max had shared some with Gem, and was saving the rest for Alec's party.

Alec refused to give her his gift until Christmas.

Joshua had given her a painting of the skyline of TC, their flag raised high.

Max was sitting on Alec's couch after a long day when Dalton knocked softly before entering. "Hey, Max, this just came for you." He handed her a box postmarked from Washington DC.

Alec peered at the box from the kitchen where he was dishing out their supper (takeout, naturally). "Who's it from?"

Max just stared at the box and Dalton gave Alec a look. Alec blinked. "Oh."

Dalton excused himself, and Alec brought Max her plate. "You going to open it?"

She muttered something, and Alec frowned. "Huh?"

Max sighed. "I forgot to get him anything." Guilt laced her words.

Alec sighed. "Not your fault you've moved on, and he hasn't." He opened a beer and set one down for her.

Max frowned at the box. It was too small to be anything for her bike. Sighing, again, she opened it. Then she pulled out the jewelry case, and stared at it.

Alec groaned. "Here, give it, and I'll end the suspense." He held his hand out.

Max slapped his hand lightly, and even gave him a small smile, before cracking it open. Her smile fell, and the frown returned. "The hell?" She turned it around for Alec to see the necklace and earring set. Gaudy and well, pearly. "Where am I going to wear this?"

Alec hid his smile unsuccessfully behind his beer. "I don't think that's the point, Max."

Max huffed. "I thought he knew me better." Max shrugged, set the jewelry back in the box and ate her dinner. "Wonder how much I can get for it?"

Alec laughed throatily. "Ah, Max, I love you, you know that?"

Max ignored the way her body heated at the words. "Shut up." She took a deep drink.

A knock sounded on the door, and Alec went to answer it, then looked back at Max, smirking, as he opened the door wide for Mole. "Here," the rough and tumble transgenic muttered. He handed a box to Alec, and one to Max. "They're my Christmas gifts."

Max stared at the box in her hand, a common theme for the day. "Mole, I don't know what to say," she said, shocked.

Mole glowered. "Bite me. See you in HQ tomorrow." He left as abruptly as he'd come.

Alec and Max looked at each other a moment, then simultaneously ripped into their presents.

"Wow," Max breathed, and held hers up.

Alec held his up too, and grinned. "Wonder how he got Josh to do it?"

They held tree ornaments, exquisitely painted, with the space needle on Max's, and the Crash's bar on Alec's.

"They're awesome."

Alec nodded. "Tell me you remembered to get him something."

"A whole case of Cuban cigars, ordered it a while ago." Max stood, gathered the jewelry unceremoniously, and held her ornament gently. "I'm going to head home."

Alec walked her to his door, and only remembered the mistletoe at the last second. Better take advantage of Max's full arms, he thought, then leaned forward and kissed her gently, and quickly pulled back. "Got you this time."

Max glared at him, looking slightly shell-shocked. "Ass."

"I know, I know, my ass is perfect. Good night, Maxie."

* * *

Maxie walked into Alec's party looking good, and knowing it. She was wearing the dress OC had given her, and had used the makeup and perfume her best friend had sent for Christmas.

Max got halfway through one dance with Alec before someone needed him in his kitchen. The night passed quickly, and Alec kept giving her apologetic looks, but he was too busy with his guests to spend time with her. She didn't mind, she was having fun. When the people started trickling out, Alec was finally able to claim her for a second dance. As he held her close she caught him staring at her. "What?"

"You look gorgeous," he said honestly. Her heart sped up slightly. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Max blinked. "What?"

"Your pulse, it sped up."

Max took a subtle breath to calm herself. "Must be the egg nog."

Alec watched her a moment, then shrugged, and looked up. "Oh, crap."

"What?"

"Mole arguing with someone. Speaking of too much egg nog." He left her to dance with Luke.

Finally, it was just the two of them. Alec smiled at her tiredly. "You don't have to help me clean up, Maxie."

Max shrugged. "Nothing better to do." She looked up to find him staring at her. "What?"

"You haven't gotten mad about me calling you Maxie in a long time."

She grinned. "So?"

Alec shrugged, still smiling, and started picking up trash again."Nothin'." He set his full trash bag down. "Wait here."

Max resisted the urge to be snarky and ask where else she'd go. Instead, she waited patiently.

"Close your eyes," he called from his room.

"What?"

His head poked around the corner. "Just humor me."

Max sighed dramatically and closed her eyes. And it felt like forever before she heard Alec's voice again.

"Okay."

Max opened her eyes, and stared. "What is this?" She stared at the stack of boxes before her.

"Open them and see."

Max glanced at his grin, and then knelt to open the boxes. One by one, she revealed new parts to her baby. "Alec, where'd you get these?"

"I bought them." He held his hands up at her look of disbelief. "I promise. With my own money. Stuff I've been saving for a while."

"Alec, you didn't have to do this. It must have cost a fortune!"

Alec smirked. "Someone told me it would be better if I actually paid for them."

Max looked up. "Thank you," she said in her most sincere voice. She shook her head. "Your gift isn't nearly this awesome."

"You really got me a gift?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, and stood. "I'll go get it, if you want."

"It can wait." Alec gestured to the boxes. "It'll take a couple of trips for all of these anyway."

They gathered the boxes and began the trek to her apartment. They actually got it all in one trip. Max made Alec wait while she went to get his present and then they blurred back to his apartment.

"Okay, open it." Max said, gesturing to the box nervously.

Alec smirked, and opened it. "Oh, wow, Maxie, this is nice." He pulled the leather jacket from the box, and grinned at her. "How much was it?"

"You really like it?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Of course. You're so weird sometimes. Does it really matter that much if I like it?"

Max shrugged, then yawned. "I'm going to head home." Her eyes twinkled. "I get to work on my baby tomorrow."

Alec laughed, and walked her to the door. "Good night, Max." She nodded and turned to go, halfway out into the hallway. "Wait."

Max turned back, and before she could say anything, Alec had her in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers, and moved them gently. To his surprise her mouth opened. Something surged in him, and he pulled her tighter against him. Her arms slid around his neck, and her fingertips rested lightly in his hair. He deepened the kiss, and felt her respond agreeably. His hand slid from her back to her butt, pulling her as close as he could. Her fingernails lightly scraped the skin of his neck. He slid his hand down her leg, and found the hem of her skirt. His hand slid up, and she moaned. He almost shoved her against the wall right then. Instead he moved his mouth from her lips to her jaw, her neck, and he loved the little gasps and moans she made as he kissed her.

A throat cleared loudly behind them.

"Could you guys get out of the hall, please?"

They broke apart, gasping, and stared at the X-5 facing them.

"Chris," Alec remembered his name. "Uh, hi."

The X-5 rolled his eyes. "Chase, not Chris. And, yeah, hi." He moved down the hall, passing them while smirking.

Alec turned to Max and they stared at each other. "It was the mistletoe," Alec said dumbly.

Max nodded, her chest still heaving. "Yeah." She glanced at his lips, then away. "Yeah." She gestured behind her nervously. "I'm gonna go."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, no, I'm not, I promise." She gave a shaky smile. "But I have to go."

"Okay." Alec willed his brain to work again. "I'm sorry."

Max shrugged. "We just won't mention it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

Alec nodded, his head clearing enough to realize that whatever friendship he wanted to preserve with Max depended on him agreeing. "I promise."

And just like that, Max was gone, bolting for the cold outside air.

Alec went in and closed the door behind him, shocked. He'd kissed Max. Max had kissed him back. Kiss barely described it.

Alec began to grin, and realized he couldn't make the grin go away.

Mistletoe was the perfect ornament.

Please Review! Let me know what you thought!


	16. P is for Promises

How much do you all hate me? I love you all though!

P is for Promise

Alec frowned as he leaned against the wall outside his apartment. It had been a long day yesterday. When he'd gotten home after midnight he'd fallen into bed without undressing or having a second thought.

He'd had a first thought though, the same thought he'd been having for the last week just before he hit the bed each night. _Please, let me dream of that kiss_.

So far, every night he had, with some extra detail thrown in.

He'd told himself it was doing him no good, and that he would stop. Every morning he'd make himself that promise, that he'd stop dreaming of that damn kiss.

He'd been sleeping soundly when he'd heard his apartment's front door open. He'd awoken instantly, and waited. When nothing had happened he'd opened his eyes, but couldn't see who was breathing softly in his living room. He rolled out of bed silently, his feet hitting the ground with barely a sound.

Barely a sound was enough, and he heard his door open. As he got to the bedroom doorway the door shut behind the intruder.

He started for the door, then stopped, his brain recognizing what his nose was trying to tell him.

Max had been the intruder.

Alec stood and breathed deeply for a moment. He loved the soap that OC had given Max for Christmas.

His promise not to think about the kiss flew out the window, and he found himself taking a cold shower moments later.

He dressed, still grinning, and opened his door to head to HQ. He found Mole standing on the other side. "Mole! Buddy! What's up?"

"Came to keep you busy."

"Busy? Why?"

"Max was on her way to see you this morning when I gave her the call."

Alec froze. "What call?"

"Logan showed up at HQ about twenty minutes ago. He started raising hell about some pictures we released." Mole grinned. "He loved the ones from your party."

Alec frowned. "I haven't seen them."

"There's some good ones," Mole said slyly. "There's one that shows you and Max dancing like you're about to have sex on the dance floor."

Alec shook his head. "You're being serious?"

"Yep."

"So what's Logan doing?"

"His exact words to Max were 'Keeping my promise.' She freaked, and then told me to have him wait in her office."

"How could you tell she was freaked from over the phone?"

"She stopped breathing for almost three whole seconds," Mole said matter-of-factly.

Alec silently went over what Mole had said. "Mole, did Logan have anything?"

Mole hesitated. "You mean like a little jewelry box?"

Alec's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, like that."

Mole nodded. "Max told me she was on her way back to HQ, so I figured you wouldn't have even woken up yet. Max told me you were awake though, so here I am."

Yeah, Alec thought darkly. Max knew he was awake because she knew she'd woken him. He did the math in his head and realized that Max would have known Logan was waiting at HQ before she came into his apartment.

"So, anyway," Mole said with false cheer. "Want to place bets on how she answers?"

Alec shrugged, slipping his Manticore mask on. "Don't know, don't care, my friend."

Mole regarded him in silence for several moments, then snorted. "Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna start a pool, and I'll see you at the bar tonight?"

Alec nodded. "Of course." Then he leaned against his wall and watched Mole drift away. His stillness lasted almost a whole five minutes.

Then he stood straight, a determined look on his face. "Screw the promise," he muttered and stalked towards HQ.

He saw the way most of TC residents didn't look him in the eye and took that as a bad sign, but he didn't slow down. He took the stairs two at a time and knocked on Max's office door.

"Come in," came her voice.

Alec opened her door, then stopped. He'd expected to see her in Logan's arms, or at least expected to see Logan in the office. Instead he saw Maxie bent over her desk, jotting notes down from a report.

She looked up at him, and frowned. "What's up?" When he didn't answer right away, she pushed the notes and report away, and started to stand, looking worried. "Alec?"

Alec came all the way into her office and shut the door behind him. "Where's Logan?"

Max frowned. "He's gone back to Washington. Why?"

Alec let his brain process that for a moment. "He came for you?"

Max shifted slightly, a sign of defensiveness. "Yes." She sat back down. "I told him no. He left the latest news from Washington, and he left."

Alec leaned against the door, relief shooting through him. "Oh. Okay."

Max glanced up at him, then away, but not before he saw the slight smirk on her face. "Something you needed?"

Alec had to bite his tongue, but he only smiled and shrugged. "Just checking on you. Just like you checked up on me, Maxie."

Max looked up at the nickname he hadn't used since the Christmas party. "Alec..." Her voice trailed off, and then she looked away.

"Are you okay?" Max looked truly confused at his question, and Alec realized how wrong he'd been to doubt her. She'd told him she wasn't in love with Logan anymore, but some part of him still believed she was. He'd never been so happy to be wrong in his life. "Never mind. What are you working on?"

"Washington's read over the dossiers we sent them, and Logan says we've gained a lot of sympathy, especially by giving the press the pictures of our daily lives."

"Have you seen the ones from my party?"

Max hesitated. "Yeah. I picked the ones we sent out."

"Really?" He smirked at her curt nod. "Heard there were some good ones."

"I only send out the good ones," she said with a small smile.

"Promise?"

"Of course. Our image is important out there."

"Max..." Alec shrugged and decided to jump in. Suicide was painless, according to the song. "What were you doing in my apartment this morning?"

"Just checking on you, like you said. Heard you had a late night, last night."

Alec frowned. "You've never checked on me before."

"Yes, I have," she barely breathed out, then winced.

Alec just stared at her. "What?"

Max shrugged. "I have, when you've had late nights. I check on lots of people."

"You go into their apartments too?"

Max shifted in her seat, then shook her head. "No."

Alec grinned. "You always want to check on people when you've got someone waiting on you?" When she didn't answer, he approached her desk, almost warily. "You been thinking about our kiss?"

Max's head shot up and she pinned him with her glare. "We promised not to talk about that."

He straightened, pulling slightly away. "Yeah, well, I changed my mind on the way over here." He grinned. "Of course I was expecting to find you and Logan together, but hey." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No," she said coolly.

Alec ignored the sharp pain in his chest at her words. "Liar."

Max continued to glare. "Alec, don't make me kick your ass."

"Bring it." He leaned towards her again, lowered his voice. "We wouldn't be fighting very long. I promise."

"Yeah, whatever." She looked down at her paperwork, but he could tell she wasn't even looking at it. "Your ego would love that."

Alec frowned. "No, it wouldn't." When she didn't respond he scoffed. "You're serious? You think this is about me wanting to be able to brag about finally getting you into my bed?"

Max frowned, still pointedly not looking at him. "Alec, stop."

"No," Alec growled. "Max, this isn't about ego, or bragging rights, or lust." He hesitated. "Okay, maybe it's a little about lust. It's also about chemistry, and our friendship, and how I know you better than anyone else probably ever has. It's about me willing to do anything for you, Max. Anything. You name it."

Max was staring at him, and when he stopped she glanced subtly at the door. "Can this wait?"

"Let them hear," Alec said angrily. "Dammit Max, you really don't get it, do you?"

Max frowned, and opened her mouth, but Alec put his hand over it. "It's a yes or a no, Maxie. You get it, or you don't. Do you get it?"

They stared at each other, his hand shifting from over her mouth to the point that he was cupping her cheek, just barely touching her. Max said nothing, not looking away, but staring at his eyes, as though she was trying to see how serious he was.

Finally, when the silence became horribly uncomfortable, Alec dropped his hand to his side, and smirked. "Okay, then." He backed towards the door. "I'll see you later, _Max_."

Max winced. "Alec... I can't..."

Alec shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out eventually. And I'll be around." He gave her a slight grin. "And until you bring it up, I won't. I'll forget it completely. I promise." He opened her door, and more for everyone else's benefit, he gave a short laugh. "Let me know about that supply run, okay?"

Max didn't even move as he shut the door. He waved at the transgenics watching him, and jogged down the stairs.

* * *

"Alec?"

He turned at Gem's voice saying his name. "Hey. You got a babysitter?"

Gem nodded, watching him, concern in her eyes. "There are a lot of rumors flying around about what was overheard from Max's office. Do you know? Did she tell Logan yes or no?"

"She told him no." He smirked, and shrugged. "It's sort of her trademark."

Gem glanced at the glass of whiskey in front of him. "You told her? How you feel?"

Alec grinned, and drank deeply. "I don't know what you mean."

Gem sighed. "You should tell her, Alec. Tell her you love her, and that you have for a long time. Tell her she's never going to just be one of your conquests."

Alec shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Alec sighed and motioned to the bartender for another glass, planning on several more before the night was over. He smiled at Gem. "I keep my promises."

Please Review, it keeps me writing, and keeps you updated.


	17. Q is for Quiet

I love reviews!!! Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for all the things you say about my writing. I really think it helps.

I'm starting to feel a little like Sue Grafton, does that make me weird?

Q is for Quiet

Max hated the quiet.

Max sighed. It wasn't normal for HQ to be empty and silent, but then again it was after two in the morning.

Alec had elected himself the leader of a team that had gone out for an overnight run for supplies. Funny that he would never allow her to go on those sorts of runs, but he himself was allowed.

Max snorted softly. Men.

They had left almost two days ago, leaving Seattle to do their 'shopping.' Too many sensors around town now, and too many people paying attention. It was easier out of town, Alec had explained. Max had agreed reluctantly, and stood at the sewer, a silent statue as the team filed into the sewers that would lead them away.

Alec had stopped, the final one to go. He had smirked at her. "Going to wish us luck?"

Max smirked back. "I don't say stuff like that. Take care of them, I want you all home safely."

Alec nodded. "We'll be fine. I promise."

And it was obvious that both of them had thought of other recent promises, because they'd both tensed up for a moment. Then Alec had cleared his throat and muttered a goodbye before trudging after the rest of the team.

"Alec," Max had called, and then stared at Alec, unsure what to say, because she wanted to say more than she should. "Good luck."

Alec had watched her a moment, then smiled slightly and nodded.

She'd stood watching until they were long gone, and she was left with the quiet. She'd gone to the gym, and worked out, trying to exhaust herself.

Still, her shark DNA wouldn't let her sleep more than a few hours a night, and there was a lot of work to be done, lists to be made and checked. Letters read and filed.

Max sighed and cursed the quiet, because she couldn't concentrate enough to get any work done. Before TC, she'd enjoyed the quiet, and now she couldn't stand it. It seemed to have a mind of its own, making Max restless and grumpy.

"Hey, Max," Luke said softly from her office doorway.

Max blinked. "I didn't know you were still here."

"I just came back in." He sighed, looking weary. "Pregnant X-5's are cranky."

Max laughed. "Have you told Doc she's cranky?"

"Do I look suicidal?" He grinned. "A report came in a few minutes ago, from Alec's team. They'll probably show right around dawn. They had a good shopping spree."

Max nodded. "Thanks."

Luke hesitated. "Hey, Max, you look exhausted. You been sleeping?"

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. "Thanks."

Luke obeyed the subtle dismissal.

Max frowned. She hadn't slept well in weeks. It didn't help that every few minutes Alec's face came to mind. All she could think about sometimes was Alec's hand on her cheek, the way he'd looked at her. He'd tried to force her to admit her feelings, and she'd frozen.

He'd promised not to mention it again, until she did.

He hadn't, and life had continued. They had their meetings, poker nights, and even their movie nights with Josh or one or two others. They even still had their private jokes.

There was a tension now though. One morning, Max had come into HQ and found Alec arranging papers on her desk. They'd just arrived, and he was organizing them the way she liked to read them. He'd brought her coffee, just like he had every morning for months. When she walked in though, she had frozen again, just watching him, because he did know her better than anyone ever had. He'd looked up to see her watching him, and whatever smart aleck thing he'd been about to say, he'd forgotten. They'd just stared at each other for a moment, HQ quiet beneath them. A door had slammed, someone somewhere had laughed. Alec had handed her the coffee and left without saying a word. Max knew she had missed another chance.

He still arranged her papers, and he still brought her coffee, but it was always waiting when she got there, and she hadn't been alone in a room with him since.

She'd never imagined Alec would mean so much to her. Of course she'd known she was attracted to him, and had been.

That kiss, though, had made her panic. Obviously. She couldn't help it. That kiss had been hot, and it had made her feel all sorts of things. Things that terrified her.

She'd left TC a few nights after the kiss, to talk to O.C, who, naturally, had freaked at the news of the kiss.

Together, they'd laid out a list of pros and cons, with OC supplying some lurid pros.

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate around him," Max sighed, adding to the con side.

O.C. laughed softly. "Honey, that's a pro, not a con."

Max rolled her eyes. "I have to run TC!"

O.C. was quiet a long moment, and then sighed. "You don't have to do it alone."

Max frowned as voices floated up, and doors slammed open. The quiet was shattered. She didn't really mind. She went to her doorway, and watched, unnoticed.

Alec directed his team and the others on duty on where to store their new supplies. She watched the way he moved while bent over the map of TC, getting updated on the two days he'd missed. Luke said something, but from here she couldn't hear. She knew what he'd said though, because Alec looked up at her even as Luke's mouth was moving. She watched the way his eyes lit up almost instantly. The way his whole body seemed to relax as he turned towards her, grinning.

She loved the way he did that, the way he looked when he was happy. She loved him.

The thought hit her hard, and she looked away from him, taking a deep breath. When had that happened?

Footsteps sounded and jerked her from her distraction as Alec's shadow fell across her, blocking the early morning sun. "Max?"

She turned towards him. "Yeah?" Her voice came out rougher than she'd intended, and Alec flinched back slightly. "Sorry."

"You okay? You look like Hell."

"Gee thanks," Max muttered, feeling suddenly tired. Funny that when it had been quiet, she hadn't been able to rest, and now, amid noise and chaos she felt she could sleep all day.

"Have you slept lately?" Alec asked, glancing over his shoulder for a moment.

Max followed that brief look to Luke, who was looking very pointedly away from her. She snorted. "It's a conspiracy."

Alec grinned. "You know how the grapevine works."

They stood in an almost awkward silence for several moments, then Alec made a nervous gesture, jerking his thumb towards the stairs. "I'm going to help them finish up."

"Alec," Max hesitated, and shook her head. "Never mind. I'm heading home. I haven't slept since you guys left."

Alec's eyes widened slightly. "Were you worried?"

"No," she huffed, and then shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep."

"What did you do while we were gone?" He smirked slightly.

Max sighed. "You know me. I just enjoyed the quiet," she said, her sarcasm slipping into her voice.

Alec raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Head home, I'll leave Mole in charge."

Max nodded and moved to walk past him. When he didn't move, she had to brush against him. He grabbed her wrist. "Max."

She looked up at him, and he rolled his eyes and let go of her wrist. "Never mind. Go home, get some sleep."

"What were you going to say?" Give me an out, she thought desperately.

Alec shook his head. "I'm just glad to be home. We stayed in an abandoned warehouse, and it was quiet. I can't sleep when it's quiet either."

Max nodded, and stepped back. "Right, well, it's always noisy in TC."

"Right." Alec shrugged.

Max made it down the stairs, and when she didn't hear him following her, she glanced back to see him watching her. He looked so down, and so tired. She didn't realize she was walking back up the stairs until she stopped in front of him. He watched her warily. "What's up?"

"You don't have to be so good all the time, you know."

He blinked, confused. "What?"

"I can handle being alone with you. I can handle you still telling me everything like you used to. Is it you that can't handle me?"

Alec glanced down at the staring transgenics. "Max, a quieter place for this conversation might-"

"I don't care. When have I ever cared?"

Alec blinked, and for a moment looked pissed. "When I tried to discuss this with you, you cared. You were afraid of everyone overhearing the fact that you don't want me as your mate."

There was a rumble of noise as the transgenics mumbled to each other.

"I never said I didn't want you," Max argued, poking him in the chest.

"Don't do that," Alec said coolly.

"Or what?" Max said, narrowing her eyes. She moved to poke him again, and found her arm in his hand. He gently but firmly held her at arm's length. "There he is, the old fighting Alec," she taunted.

He blinked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No. I'm just sick of you avoiding me. Of the way you look at me!"

"How do I look at you?"

"Like you're in pain, and I'm the only one that can fix it," Max muttered.

Alec frowned, and let go of her arm. "Fine, I'll stop looking at you. I didn't realize I was disrupting your daily routine by being in love with you. My apologies." He looked down at the gathered transgenics, and snarled. "Don't you all have work to do?" Then he brushed past her and left HQ, the door slamming behind him.

"Way to go, sweetheart," Mole called, the only voice in the total quiet.

"Shut up, Mole," Max said and started down the stairs. "He's not getting away that easy."

"Good," Mole muttered as the door slammed shut behind her. "Maybe we'll finally get some peace and quiet."

I know, I know, I'm awesome....or you hate me.....

Please Review!


	18. R is for Reaction

If you haven't reviewed lately click that review prompt, and let me know what you think. I have an Alec-similar ego, it needs boostin'!

This is rated PG-13?? Maybe a little higher.

R is for Reaction

Max sighed as she looked down at the paperwork on her desk. "I really don't think it's that big a deal."

Mole snorted. "Of course you don't." He gave her a dirty look. "Ever since the two of you charged out of HQ yesterday, I've been fielding off questions. Your people want to know what happened. So do I. What was his reaction when you chased him down?"

Max sighed, then glared at Mole. "Would you want me?"

"No," he said bluntly. "But Alec does."

She shuffled through several papers. "I'm more interested in the public's reaction to the polls right now. The vote is coming up, Mole."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What about Alec?"

Max frowned. "Would it make you happy if I go chase him down and drag him back to my place?"

Mole grinned. "That would be a good indicator of your choice."

Max rolled her eyes. "I don't chase men."

"Good thing too. Just chase this one. Or are you afraid of his reaction?"

Max shifted in her seat, and Mole laughed loudly, and stood. "Yeah, sweetheart, go catch up to your mate, and tell me if he runs." He shuffled towards the door, calling back over his shoulder. "He's down at the ballpark, building snowmen with the X-7's."

Max sat in her chair, staring at the empty doorway. Then, slowly she stood, and made her way down the stairs. No one got in her way, or even made it obvious they were watching her from the corner of their eyes. She fought the urge to run towards the ballpark where the X-7's had taken to doing their art work with the snow. She walked to the edge of a nearby building and watched.

Alec was standing next to a female X-5 Max recognized as having taken in two of the X-7's currently building snowmen. She heard his laugh, and felt her chest tighten. For a moment, she hesitated, and wanted to run away, before Alec saw her. Too late, though, as his head lifted slightly and she knew he'd scented her on the wind. Sure enough he glanced around, and his eyes found her. He nodded, straightened, and waved at her to come over.

Max walked over slowly, noticing the way the other X-5 subtly walked far enough away for a private conversation not to be overheard. "Hey."

"Hey." He looked her up and down. "What's up?"

"Nothin'."

"Yeah." He raised his eyebrows. "Is this when we talk?"

Max shrugged. "Or we can watch the kids."

"Or we can do that," Alec agreed with a small laugh.

Max watched him turn back towards the kids, watched the way he held himself, so much damn confidence. She sighed. "Apparently, everyone is waiting to see how you reacted to me chasing you down."

Alec rolled his eyes. "We're surrounded by hopeless romantics."

Max snorted.

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, don't know why it matters so much."

Alec grinned. "It's like the marriage of royalty, Maxie. I represent all the hardcore Manticorites. You represent the other half. People like us, they think we complement each other."

"Do you?"

"You know what I think about it all, Maxie. I've told you until I'm blue in the face."

"You weren't blue in the face," Max said, hitting his arm lightly. "Your face was red."

* * *

Max caught up to him halfway to his apartment. "Hey, don't walk out on me."

"Max, I'm not supposed to look at you, so please, go away."

"Would you just listen to me for a minute?"

Alec didn't even slow down. "Why, so you can humiliate me some more in front of everyone we both know?"

Max huffed. "I didn't expect you to blow up like that!"

"What sort of reaction were you expecting? A pat on the back and letting you beat my chest in?" Alec spun on her, and held his arms wide. "Well, here I am, Max, beat away. Can't do much worse than you already have."

Max winced at the hurt in his voice. "Alec, please."

"No." He spun and stalked away.

Max followed silently, and meekly, and she wasn't sure she'd ever been either so willingly.

They walked up to his apartment, and then he spun around to face her. "What do you want, Max? Just stop following me. I'll leave you alone, believe me."

"I don't want you to leave me alone," she said softly.

Alec gave a bitter laugh. "You don't know what you want."

"Yes, I do." Max gathered her courage, and left her pride behind her. "I want you."

Alec kept staring, his eyes narrowed. "Whatever. You expect me to buy that?"

"You know me better than anyone. You've said it yourself a thousand times, and it's true. So you tell me, am I lying?" Max kept her gaze locked on his.

Alec stared at her, stepped closer, his eyes still on her, waiting, for something. A flinch maybe? Uncertainty? Whatever it was, he didn't find it. He stopped, his face inches from hers. "You want me? Then tell me you love me. I'm not a toy, not even for you. You want me, its forever."

Max straightened her shoulders and leant towards him, her lips brushing his as she whispered. "I love you, Alec. I want you. Forever." She watched his eyes wide in surprise, and then narrow just before he pushed against her, his lips finding hers.

They made it inside the apartment before they practically attacked each other. Alec held her tightly, his hands running all over her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stumbled into his bedroom, and their hands found purpose as they pulled at clothes. A ripping sound was heard, and Alec cursed as Max laughed softly. "It's okay, I can get another shirt."

"I liked your shirt," Alec whined, but he didn't worry about it longer than that. "You are so damn beautiful," he said softly as he kissed her along her neck and collarbone. "So perfect." His hands ran along her sides, and he chuckled when she moaned. "So ready. I liked that reaction."

Max slapped the top of his head lightly. "Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured into her hair, and then he sobered as his eyes met hers. "What did you do while we were gone, really?"

"You want to talk about that now?" Max moved her hands to indicate they could be doing something else.

Alec flashed a grin, and had her arms pinned above her head a second later. "I'm dying to know."

Max watched him a moment, then realized how serious he was. She squirmed for a moment, and then sighed. "I couldn't sleep. I just kept seeing your face. Hearing your voice. I couldn't get you out of my head," she finished quietly.

Alec's smile then was genuine, and practically shining. "Good. I like being in your head. It's the only time you've got any sense."

Max raised her eyebrows at him, and bucked her body up once against his. "Really?"

His eyes darkened, and he leaned down to her, kissing her until she was literally out of breath. "Tell me you love me," he ordered, his voice rough.

"I love you," she whispered, and they whispered it to each other over and over as he moved over her.

* * *

Alec glanced over at her as they stood at the edge of the field. "You know, I was pretty pissed when I woke up and you weren't there."

Max rolled her eyes. "So you've said, twenty times."

"Well, I was," he said defensively. "Then I noticed one of my shirts was missing."

"Then you got less pissed when you realized I was in your shower. Which you've also said twenty times."

"I won't say it again, and my statements will be uneven, twenty-one to twenty," he teased.

Max kept her face straight. "The world may collapse from the chaos."

Alec laughed, his head thrown back. "Maxie made a joke! I love it!" He turned towards her. "I love you."

Max grinned. "Good. Cuz I don't know about you, but I've heard that we can get pretty territorial when it comes to our mates."

"Are we mates, Maxie?"

She snorted. "We better be, or I'm so kicking your ass."

Alec grinned, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go to HQ and raise some eyebrows."

Max grinned. "Wait, let me call Dalton."

"What for?"

"I want pictures of their reactions."

Well? Story isn't over, just so you know. I just couldn't stand making them wait to get together until the final chapter. Have I appeased any of you yet?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	19. S is for Symmetry

Hey guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated. I swear I haven't stopped on this story. I've just had finals! I will try to update more often now!

* * *

Joshua smiled as he added the final few touches to his painting. He'd just set his brushes in cleaner when he heard someone stop in front of his door. A moment later there was a knock, and Alec's voice called out. "Hey, Josh, you in?"

Joshua shook his head slightly, and went to let in his friend. "Joshua is in. Just finished new painting."

Alec grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Joshua hesitated, when he saw the paper bag under Alec's arm. "Alec and Max fighting?"

Alec sighed. "Yeah. She got ticked cuz of some videos I smuggled in."

Joshua nodded. "Gettin' busy videos."

"It's not like they were for me!" Alec sighed. "Anyway, I kinda need a place to stay until she cools off."

"Alec can crash couch," Joshua said happily.

"Alec grinned. Crash on the couch. Unless you don't like the couch?"

"I like the couch!" Josh protested.

Alec laughed and wandered into Josh's work area. "What's this one, buddy?"

"Yes. Symmetry," Joshua announced proudly.

Alec blinked at the painting. "Symmetry?" He smirked. "Shouldn't it be, I don't know, more symmetrical?"

"This is perfect symmetry," Joshua explained, about to tell Alec the secret of the painting, then stopped, because he wouldn't get it. He rarely did.

Alec grinned. "It's awesome, Joshua."

* * *

Joshua enveloped OC in a hug that made the woman yelp. "Josh has missed OC!"

"Original Cindy has missed Josh," OC laughed, patting him on his back. "You still paintin'?"

"I just finished my latest."

OC grinned. "Yeah?" I'll have to come by and see it. I'm meeting Max for lunch right now."

"Max is with Alec," Joshua said as OC started towards the apartments.

"Okay, I'll see you later, big fella."

Mole had found Joshua staring after her and shaking his head. They were still standing there when OC came back outside, her face flushed.

"I tried to warn OC." At Mole's raised eyebrows Joshua explained. "Max is with Alec."

Mole guffawed, understanding. "Ready to claw your eyes out?"

Original Cindy rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys believe in door locks? Or shutting doors, even?" She shook her head. "My girl used to know better."

"Then she started getting laid, and stopped caring," Mole said grinning.

OC grinned back, recovered. "Never seen her so happy. Can't hold it against her. Come on, Josh, show me that paintin."

Josh led her to it eagerly.

The left side of the canvas was a light green column, and the right side was a brown column. A swirl of colors spiraled into the middle, starting with a brilliant red, then an orange to yellow, back to green, then blue. The blue blurred into the brown, and in the center was gold.

"It's symmetry," Joshua said happily. "It started as two columns, but they swirled."

"I see that," OC said, and grinned. "I like it."

Joshua told her the secret of the painting, and OC laughed. "I love it."

* * *

Joshua smiled as Max leaned against Alec the night before the Transgenic Vote would be taken. A hoverdrone watched over everyone in HQ, waiting for their reactions. Max cleared the drone rather than risk security by allowing a news crew. She'd asked everyone to be on their best behavior. A look at them acting like the normal people they were might sway a lot of voters minds.

Joshua didn't think that Alec even had the hoverdrone on his mind as he stared down at Max, the love evident on his face. He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple. As hard and tough as he'd been raised to be, sometimes Joshua thought Manticore couldn't be farther from someone thoughts.

"Hey, Josh," Mole bellowed from across HQ, "Drinks at your place?"

Dinner," Joshua corrected loudly. "Dinner at my place."

"Yeah, yeah," Mole muttered, giving a subtle glare at the hoverdrone.

Alec disengaged himself from Max and grinned at Mole. "Okay, kids. Let's go get dinner."

Max frowned. "I want to stay, and watch."

Alece wrapped his arm around her waist. "We won't know until tomorrow." He tugged on her slightly. "Let's go eat. Then we can head to bed early."

"I won't sleep," Max said stubbornly.

"You will," Alec said smugly, with a suggestive wink. Max hit his arm lightly, but allowed him to pull her away from HQ.

I want to know where he gets off calling us kids," Mole grumbled as they walked towards Joshua's home. "I'm older than them put together."

"Liar," Max said good-naturedly.

"Josh is older than any of you. I was first," Joshua said proudly.

"Damn right, big fella. First and best," Max said with a smile.

"First and biggest," Alec joked, and winced this time when Max hit his arm.

They walked into Joshua's, and Joshua went straight for the kitchen. Logan had arranged a catered meal for them, perhaps remembering Joshua's cooking, but had chosen to stay in Washington for the vote. Max had smiled when Alec had asked if Logan had a problem with the two of them being together, but hadn't really answered.

They ate the catered dinner, and sat talking, until Max asked to see Joshua's newest painting.

Joshua grinned, "Symmetry."

"Yeah," Alec said quietly. "It's symmetrical all right."

Max ignored her boyfriend and followed Joshua. She regarded the painting with asmile. "What's the secret?"

"Secret?"

Max nodded. "OC told me there was a secret."

Joshua smiled. "The green and the brown meet. They clash and hate each other in the red. In the orange they do not hate, but they are cautious. In the yellow they become friends and begin to trust. The green builds into love, and is happy in the blue. Brown becomes happy because of green's love and happiness, and they move into the gold."

Max blinked, confused. "It's a fairy tale about colors?"

There was a snort from the doorway behind them and they turned to see Alec leaning there, smirking at Max.

"What?" Max asked, defensively.

"It's us," Alec said as he straightened and came to stand next to Max. He pointed at the green. "Me." Pointed at the brown. "You."

Max began to smile. "I see it."

Alec shook his head. "I should have seen it."

Joshua smiled. "Alec and Max are perfect symmetry."

* * *

Sorry guys, I know there's not a lot of plot here, but I liked writing it, and I promise you will love T.


	20. T is for Time

Almost done, and we're getting back into a sort of plot. Yay!

T is for Time

Max watched the monitors silently. "Time?" She spoke quietly, but she might as well have yelled as much as it echoed in the silent room.

"1816," Dalton said softly. His eyes darted over the monitors. "He just walked in."

Max fought the urge to sigh. Alec wasn't even glancing around him as he made his way to the bar.

"Goddamn whiskey," Max hissed, as sure enough, Alec was handed a tumbler. "I should go in there and beat his ass."

Dalton snorted, but said nothing. To her right Mole gave a grunt, probably thinking Alec deserved a glass for putting up with her.

Max rolled her shoulders as a blonde approached Alec. _Mate_, her instincts screamed. _Kill the intruder_. Max pushed her instincts aside. He's a big boy, she told herself, and he's on the job. Whatever flirting he does, it means nothing.

Except their fake argument had turned into a real one, and he hadn't given her time to share a look before he'd stormed out of TC.

And he was _really _flirting with that blonde.

"Max," Dalton hissed. "We don't have time for you to get jealous."

Max saw the smile that broke out on Alec's face, and glanced sharply at Dalton. "Cut that mike when you're talking to me."

Dalton grimaced. "Sorry."

The blonde held her hand out to Alec, who took it almost too eagerly, and followed her from the bar.

They used the city's cameras, tracking them to a nearby hotel. Max's jaw clenched when all they could get was audio, and it was filled with giggles and heavy breathing.

Then a door slammed open and yelling voices filled the room. "Get down, and keep your hands where we can see them!"

The giggles ceased, and the blonde's voice filled with scorn. "Better do what they say."

"Sorry," Alec said coolly. "I've gotten used to not taking orders."

Sounds of fighting came through the headset, and she balled her hands into fists. No matter how good Alec was, the odds were against him.

It took several minutes, but Max could see it in her mind's eye. When she heard the air whoosh from him, she knew he was done fighting.

"Alec," she murmured. "Don't die, you big idiot."

It almost sounded like he chuckled. "That's it?"

A familiar voice responded before Max could. "No, 494, but it was enough."

"White," Max and Alec said at the same time. Alec chuckled again. "About time I saw you again."

"Miss me?" White asked scornfully.

"Not really." It sounded like Alec shifted to sit up. "You know, we have rights now. There was a vote, and we're just like you now."

"You're nothing like me," White said angrily.

"So all of our people that have disappeared since the vote. Was that you?"

"Of course. I don't care what laws are passed. It's my duty to wipe every single one of you freaks out." White chuckled. "I heard you and 452 were shacking up. Guess she doesn't satisfy?" The blonde laughed in the background.

Alec snarled. "You shut up."

"Touchy? You can barely stand each other. You're just rutting, like animals. Then again, you are animals."

"Jealous?" Alec was smirking, Max could hear it. "Wish Daddy had engineered you better?"

"Check him for weapons and bugs," White ordered, apparently deciding Alec wasn't worth talking to.

"We need a name," Max whispered, worried they'd discover the bug in his glasses.

There was movement, and Alec laughed lightly. "Don't get too frisky, now."

"Shut up," the blonde ordered. "Goddamn freak."

"You didn't seem to mind earlier," Alec mocked. "I could smell your attraction. You wanted me. I think you liked the idea of what you and I could do together."

"Never would have happened," she said nastily. "You think you're so superior? You don't even know when you've been betrayed by one of your own."

Alec was silent for a moment. "Betrayed?"

She snorted. "All this time, when we've been picking yours off, he's been telling us where to find them."

Alec snorted. "Yeah right."

"Jungle cat named Bleach," she said snottily. "Sound familiar?"

Max shared a look with Mole. "Bleach?"

Mole chewed his cigar thoughtfully. "He's a loner, and vicious. It could be."

"We have what we need, then." Max grinned. "Hang tight, time to get you out of there."

* * *

Alec sighed at Max's words. "Whatever." He grunted. "Hey. You don't want to take that."

The blonde ignored him, pulling back from her investigation with a small black box in hand. She frowned at it, then tossed it to White. White caught it, opened it, and his eyes widened comically. He showed the box to Alec, speechless for the first time in his whole life, probably.

Alec sighed. "Just haven't found the time," he said almost sheepishly. He cleared his throat. "Anything to drink around here?"

"Go to Hell," the blonde muttered.

"We're just waiting for transport," White said, pocketing the box.

"Story of your life," Alec said, grinning. "Capture the evil beast, call for transportation, then get your ass kicked by the rescue party."

"No rescue, 494. I heard all about your fight with 452. No one's watching your back this time."

Alec leaned back, and cocked his head to the side. "Funny thing, White. You think were the animals, but so far, we watch each others backs better than most humans. You think we weren't keeping tabs on our people who chose to leave TC? If you don't give that back, I'm gonna have have to take it from your unconscious body."

White frowned, opened his mouth to retort, then stopped, hearing the revving of a motorcycle engine in the distance. "Ambush," he muttered. He turned to the blonde. "Stay with him, kill anyone who comes in here. I'm calling for reinforcements." He ran out of the door.

The blonde took an assault rifle from one of the men.

"Funny, didn't think he'd have to leave to make that call," Alec said thoughtfully.

"Shut up," the blonde hissed.

"Face it sweetheart, he's making his retreat, and leaving you to be cannon fodder."

She swung the gun on him. "I said shut up."

The window shattered in on them, and when Alec blinked Max was there, hand wrapped around the blonde's throat. The door burst in, and White's men were down before they got their guns up. "You're gonna want to move that gun off of my mate," Max said coldly.

Alec grinned when the blonde dropped the gun without hesitation. "Mate, huh?'

Max punched the woman, then flexed her hand. "That felt good."

Alec let her untie him, then stood and frowned. "Bleach, huh?"

"Mole's rounding him up, he'll be in the brig by the time we get back." She grinned. "But I'm a smart shopper."

"Really?"

"Yep," she glanced at the door where two more transgenics were throwing White's unconscious form to the ground. "I like the 2 for 1 sales."

Alec winced as he took a step towards White and rolled him over.

"What's up?" Max crouched next to him as he pulled the black box from White's pocket. "What's that?"

Alec tossed her the box, and grinned. "I tried to tell him I'd take it off his unconscious body. Of course, the plan was I'd be making him unconscious."

Max opened the box while he rambled. Her eyes widened as she stared at the diamond ring. "Alec, what is this?"

"Well, it's me trying to show you that I'd like to marry you."

"You're proposing?" Max stared at him. "Now?"

Alec grinned. "Well, it seemed like the right time."

Thanks for reading. Sorry it's taken me so long! Next is U is for Unknown


	21. U is for Unique

Hey guys, I know most of you want to egg me if you're still keeping up with the story. My sister has been in and out of the hospital the last couple of months with cancer treatments, and I just haven't had time to update anything. Something got on my back Saturday morning though, and I set aside an 8-page research paper to start writing these. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own it!!!! I swear!!!

U is for Unique

Alec glared at his reflection. "Max, you're probably the most unique person I've ever met. The moment I met you, you started changing my world." He groaned, "This is ridiculous."

"It sounded good." Logan appeared in his doorway, giving him a small nod of greeting.

"Hey, Logan," Alec muttered, sounding resigned.

"You knew I was invited, right?"

Alec smirked. "I can be an adult, Logie."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course." He stepped into the apartment cautiously. "OC already hauled her out of here huh?"

Alec laughed, remembering the half-excited, half-terrified look on Max's face. "Yep. I bet she's hung over for the wedding."

Logan shook his head, but he was smiling. "I, uh, was surprised you guys didn't take me up on the offer about the church."

Alec shrugged. He didn't know the whole story either, but Max had paled when Logan had suggested it. "Guess she's not into the whole cathedral thing."

"She saved the priest's life once, he would have been grateful to show his appreciation," Logan sighed. "Then again, that was probably something to do with it. Figured it out a few days ago. She saved the priest from Ben." He was watching Alec in the mirror.

Alec grinned. "I'm not Ben, Logan. I'm not going to go crazy and start doing dental work."

Logan regarded him in silence. "Don't take this the wrong way, Alec. I'm just never going to think she's safe with you."

"And I never would have thought she was safe with you. I would have been one step behind her just like you were when you thought we were together the first time. Guess we're even."

They stared at each other, neither trying to be menacing, just appraising. Then Logan smiled and held out his hand. "Even."

They shook on it, and Alec grinned. "So, you gonna help me write this speech."

"I thought it was your vows?"

"Whatever. Less intimidating this way."

Logan laughed. "You asked her, in a unique way, the way I hear it."

"Never thought I'd get married," Alec muttered. "Even when she said yes."

Logan nodded, then his expression turned serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened to White?"

Alec blinked. "Haven't heard from him since Jam Pony."

"I'm not asking in any official sense. I'm asking as the once great and mighty Eyes Only." Logan grinned, then cleared his throat. "I uncovered some footage of you leaving with a woman that resembled one of his entourage."

"Really?" Alec grinned back. "Great and mighty, indeed."

"Eyes Only sees everything, and knows all," Logan said, almost mockingly.

Alec was quiet a moment. "We turned him over to the sector police. Told them we found him wandering around, and the toxins must have gotten to him. Poor bastard doesn't remember his own name."

"What was done to him?"

"Everything he deserved," Alec said nastily. "And more."

"Aren't you worried he might be recovered by the Conclave?"

"You're supposed to be helping me write my vows," Alec whined. When Logan didn't respond Alec sighed. "We have Psy Ops left over from Manticore, like Mia. Ames White is no threat to any of us. Even better, he gave us what we needed."

"Needed?" Logan frowned. "Max's runes?"

"A plague. Conclave's unique breeding protected its members, but Sandeman and a few others didn't think it was right. He started the transhuman projects, hooked up with Manticore. Hell, he may have started Manticore."

"He was trying to what? Breed a cure?"

"Basically. He was twisted, but he wasn't so bad."

"Did you get the cure?"

"Working on it. It was coded into Max's DNA. Santa found some unique code and latched on. She's obsessed."

Logan nodded, and they lapsed into silence as he watched Alec mutter to himself. "What you said did sound good."

"Problem is, transgenics have perfect memory. I used to have a habit where I told women they were 'unique creatures unlike any other.' Max might not like if I bring up that she's unique."

Logan chuckled. "Still, she is unique, most unique person I've ever met." He watched Alec struggle for a moment. "Why do you love her?"

Alec turned to stare at him. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Logan grinned. "Humor me. Tell me what about her is unique to you."

Alec groaned. "This won't end well, you watch. I'm gonna end up getting punched the minute I call her unique."

Sorry so short, V should be up any minute!


	22. V is for Vows

V is for Vows

Max grinned at Alec as Cindy drug her out of their apartment, and barely had time to wave goodbye. The truth was, she was looking forward to this. The closer it loomed to the moment she would be exchanging vows, the more she felt like bolting, and not stopping til she hit the Mexican border.

"Talk to me, Boo!" Cindy griped at her as they watched a sappy love movie, and relaxed in a hot tub. Not a typical pre-wedding party, but perfect for Max. A relaxing night with her best friend, no loud music, primping and beer. Perfect.

"'Bout what?"

"Bout what?" Cindy mocked and leveled a look at Max. "You're freakin' sugar! I can see it!"

"I am not!" Max was silent a moment. "Okay, maybe a little."

Cindy snorted. "It's normal, cold feet and all that."

"I don't know," Max said quietly. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Right thing?"

Max sighed. "I mean, a year and a half ago, I was head over heels for Logan, you know?" She considered. "Well, maybe not head over heels. We'd cooled way off, but you get the point. The only thing keeping us apart was the virus bitch. Then, it was just too easy to fall into this thing with Alec. We never really liked each other, I mean we tormented each other most of the time."

Cindy laughed. "It was cute, too, like two kids with a crush in a playground."

"Cindy!"

"What? It was, and you know it. The boy had sex appeal, and I don't even swing his way. He wanted you, that's fo' sure."

Max shook her head. "I don't think it was like that."

"Sugar, it's never like that with you," Cindy shook her head.

They watched the movie in silence for several minutes, then Max sighed. "I haven't even written my vows."

Cindy paused the movie and stared at her best friend. "For real?"

"Yeah, for real."

Cindy sighed, and stood, raiding the hotel's desk, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. "Let's get writing then."

Max sighed. "Cindy, it's not that easy. I'm not having cold feet, I'm having cold Max."

"Do you love him? Do you want to marry him?"

Max stared at the pad of paper. "What if I'm only marrying him cuz it's easy? It got that way with Logan, you know. I clung to him, cuz he was easy to cling to, and I was scared of anything else."

"Max?" Cindy sighed and snapped her fingers in her friends face. "Alec ain't Logan. No comparison. I liked Logan just fine, but he wanted you cuz you were a superhero at first and whatever came later was later. But Alec, he's a friend, and he didn't care that you were a superhero, cuz hey, he's one too. I know he's got my back, and your back, and I know he loves you, Boo."

"I've only told him I loved him once." Max smiled at the memory. "I caught him smuggling some stuff, and he was staying at Joshua's. When I told him to come back, I told him it was only cuz I loved him that I hadn't kicked his ass. You should have seen his face."

Cindy grinned after a minute. "Those committment issues you got? Should have solved them before the wedding." Cindy pushed the pad towards her. "Write it out, might help. Like the pros and cons list we made."

Max stared at her friend a minute, then smiled slightly. "I'm gonna need a beer."

* * *

When Max walked into HQ, which was full of chairs, and barely had any standing room, she was momentarily awed by how awesome everything looked. Flowers decorated the desks, and a red carpet had literally been rolled out, leading to the makeshift pulpit. She and Alec hadn't even considered the chapel that was normally for weddings or services. HQ had been it right away, and it looked pretty damn nice.

Alec stood waiting for her at the end of the carpet, Mole and Sketchy at his side. On her side she had Cindy, and her sister, Syl, visiting from Canada, like all of her siblings. The only person missing was Zach, and Max had no problem imagining him there, walking her down the aisle. A local minister that had argued loudly for the trasngenics waited to perform the service.

Max stood in the doorway just a moment, watching with more than a little womanly pride as Alec's eyes dilated, and his breathing hitched when he saw her. It made her grin, and she felt all of her nervousness swept away by the feeling of completion flowing through her.

She didn't trip once, which she considered a blessing, and when she stood face to face with Alec, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Breathe," Cindy whispered. It made her laugh softly, and Alec grinned.

When the time came for their vows, Alec went first. He took a deep breath, and Max thought his eyes darted to Logan for a moment before he started. "Max, the moment I met you, you kicked my ass." Their guests chuckled. "You are the most unique person I've ever met. I started changing that first moment, because of you. You acted like you were the loner, tough chick, that didn't need anyone. Then, I got to know you, and you are surrounded by people that love you and need you. I wanted that, I wanted you. I know how lucky I am that you never really kicked my ass to the curb, even before we were together." He looked into her eyes, and she felt how sincere he was. "I fell in love with you, because no matter how you act, you had my back, and everyone else's. You didn't run." He cleared his throat. "So yeah, you know, I'm not running either, ever. I'm yours, if you're mine."

Max caught the if, and smiled. "I totally kicked your ass." More chuckles. "I just want you to know, I love you. I know I don't say it all the time, but I do." She liked the way those words made his eyes light up, and silently vowed to say them more often. "I was totally freaking out last night. Cold feet, you know? Anyway, I was thinking about how you and I pretty much couldn't stand each other, and then we started being friends, and then everything else was just easy. You always had my back too, even when you didn't have to. So yes, I'm yours, and you're mine, until I have to kick your ass again."

Alec grinned and when the minister said he could, he pulled her against him in the best kiss they'd shared yet, hottest too.

At the reception Logan shook Alec's hand, and kissed Max's cheek. "You both sounded good up there."

Alec and Max glanced at each other and grinned. "Yeah, it was easy," they said at the same time.

Logan smirked and nodded. "Of course, they're just vows." He walked off grinning.

* * *

Well??? Am I going to be lynch-mobbed?


	23. W is for Want

W is for Want

"Do you want this, Max?"

Max blinked a few times before the med tech's words sunk in. "What?"

The tech, Max had forgotten her name, sighed. "I recognize you, from the news. I figured you came to medical help from outsiders for a reason?"

Max smiled slightly. "No secrets in Terminal City. I didn't want anyone to know I was getting sick."

The tech nodded. "I can give you a number of a guy. Just in case."

Max stepped out into the frigid air the slip of paper in her pocket. She'd felt revulsion the moment she'd taken it, but somehow she couldn't make herself throw it away. She pushed through the crowded streets and made her way to Jam Pony, where sure enough she heard Cindy yelling at someone before she even walked in. She reminisced for a moment just in the doorway, and grinned at the framed newspapers on the wall. One had Normal on the front page, just after the Jam Pony incident, with him ranting that transgenics were people too. Another had she and Alec on the front page, for an interview leading up to the Transgenic Vote, as people were calling it in the history books.

"Well, lookie here, Missy Miss has graced her with her prescence." Normal leaned out of his cage to glower at her. "Or should I start calling you Missus Miss?"

Max grinned. "You're just mad you didn't get him first."

Normal rolled his eyes, then glared at Cindy as she walked past. "Ten minutes."

Cindy ignored him and hugged Max. "What's up Boo? Don't tell me Alec's already on the couch, you've been married less than a month."

Max shook her head, feeling nauseous. "I gotta talk to you."

Cindy frowned, and looked over her shoulder to yell at Normal. "I'm taking my lunch!" Whatever Normal said in response was lost as the girls left.

* * *

Cindy sipped on her soda, staring at Max. "I don't see the problem here."

Max sighed. "Do I want to bring a baby into this? I know it's easier now, but it's not perfect."

"Honey, it's never gonna be perfect, hate to break it to you."

"I've had abortions before, after I was in heat, twice. Once, I had a miscarriage, got too rough with some guys I was stealing from." Max stared down at her untouched food. "I don't know how to deal with a baby."

"You've never shied from kids," Cindy said pointedly. "I've seen you, you like kids. Alec likes kids, he loves Gem's baby. What does he think about this?"

"I haven't told him."

Cindy shook her head. "Then this conversation is over. It's important what you want, sugar, but he's the daddy."

"Okay."

"Talk to him, see what he wants. He has a choice in this too. You're not just pregnant, you're married. It wouldn't be so bad, watching you settle down."

Max stared at Cindy. "I'm scared."

Cindy's eyes softened, and she smiled, pulling Max into a side hug. "So is every woman who gets knocked up. You got it better than most."

"Yeah?"

"You got a man that loves you, and will love your baby. You got a roof over your head, and a line of people standing behind you to kick anyone's ass who calls you fat. I'm the front of that line by the way."

Max grinned and hugged Cindy. "Thanks."

She walked around Seattle aimlessly for almost an hour, then stopped next to a trashcan, pulling the slip of paper from her pocket and throwing it in, feeling lighter almost immediately.

Max walked into HQ and headed slowly towards Alec's office, almost hyperventilating by the time she knocked. She walked in when he called, and was thankful he was alone. He took one look at her and was out of his chair and shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

Max stared at him, the words lodged in her throat suddenly. "I've been throwing up," she said finally.

Alec blinked, relaxing slightly. "Did you eat something bad?"

Max shook her head, and he frowned. "I want to tell you something, and you can't get upset."

Alec frowned, and she watched caution creep across his face. "Okay."

Max took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment he just stood there, then he frowned. "Is it not mine?"

Max stared at him, then swung. "You son of a bitch!"

Alec dodged her fist easily, confusion on his face. "Then why would I be upset?"

Max stopped, glaring at him. "I didn't know how you would react, you jerk!"

Alec grinned. "I'm not upset."

"Okay, then." Max frowned, then slugged him in the shoulder. "I can't believe you asked me that!"

Alec ignored her frown completely, pulling her to him, and kissing her thoroughly. Then he backed away and stared down at her stomach. "Do you know when?"

"I'm at about nine weeks. So about seven or eight months." Max started to feel excitement creeping up on her, watching how awed Alec was. "Are you happy?"

Alec kissed her again, and nodded. "Do you know what I've always wanted?"

"What?"

"This. You and a baby, that's what I want."

Max smiled and this time, she kissed him. "I want that too."

* * *

Eggs? Tomatoes? Kudos???

Let me know!


	24. X is for Xanax

Dark Angel is not my property, even though I do keep hoping.

X is for Xanax

Alec grinned as Max came out grinning from the med center. "What's up, Maxie?"

Max shook her head slightly. "Nothing. I'm sorry I was so moody earlier."

Alec tried not to laugh. "It's okay, Max, I promise. I'm gonna talk to Doc, then I'll be right out."

"Ok," Max said, still smiling.

Alec duckd into Doc's office. "Okay, what did you do to her?"

Doc shifted. "It wasn't me. It was Xanax."

Alec blinked. "You're giving my pregnant wife drugs?"

"No, no. Xanax is a new girl, she was Psy-Ops. She secretes a hormone that calms everyone down around her, and puts them in good moods. Max was getting kind of..."

"Bitchy?" Alec supplied.

Doc gave him a small smile. "Sort of. She has horrible morning sickness and can barely eat anything. I don't really blame her."

Alec smirked. "Women and their united front. I'm doomed."

"Just hope the baby isn't a girl, then." Doc gave him a wicked grin and turned back to her paperwork.

Alec walked out, fear in the pit of his stomach. He'd be outnumbered, and they'd gang up on him all of the time. A mini-Max.... He shuddered.

"Ready?" Max wasn't grinning like an idiot anymore, but she wasn't being really moody either. Apparently, proximity was necessary for the hormones.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"I'll kill her," Max growled.

Alec had to admit, at first, it had made him happy to see Max get jealous of the way Robin had flirted with him. He, of course, had told Robin he was mated, and not interested. Still, the slim bird-like Robin hadn't let up. It had been going on for a month now, and all of Alec's attampts to have other X-5's distract her had flared out.

"It's okay, Max. It's not like I'm even slightly interested," Alec wrapped his arms around his wife, setting his left hand on her barely swollen belly. Five months left. He couldn't wait until their next visit with Doc. She'd aquired an ultrasound, and they might be able to tell what sex their baby was. "I love you," he said softly.

"It doesn't matter that you aren't interested. It's that the bird brain can't take a hint. That annoys the Hell out of me!"

Alec blinked and sighed. "Max, please come lay down with me, and forget about it for a little while, huh?"

Alec drifted to sleep, and when Max slipped out of bed, he attributed it to her shark DNA. So when he heard their apartment door shut softly, he sat up, frowning. A moment later he was reaching for his cell phone. "Mole, where's Robin?"

There was a chuckle on the other end. "Giving in, Princess?"

"I think Max is on her way to kick her ass."

Mole laughed outright. "I've been wondering how long it was gonna take. Thought Max was losing her edge for a little while."

Alec tried to keep from yelling in frustration. "Mole, Max is pregnant, and if she gets in a fight, could hurt the baby. Find Robin, and I don't know, stash her somewhere."

"Uh..." Mole was silent a minute. "Better get down here, Wifey just came in, and yeah, she's on the prowl."

Alec hung up, and was dialing the med canter as he left the apartment. "Doc, I need you to get Xanax to HQ. Now!" He hung up before Doc even responded.

When he walked into HQ, he couldn't help but grin. Robin was apparently terrified of Max judging by the way she had backed into a corner. Mole and Gem were in front of her, Mole smirking, and Gem trying to calm Max down. Max stood with her hand on her hip, looking like she could either walk away or pounce.

"You needed me?" Just as the words hit him, all of his tension melted away, and he couldn't help but smile at Xanax and nodded towards Max. Xanax nodded and walked quickly to Max's side. The entire room relaxed instantly, whether it was the hormones or the fact that there was no more worry about a fight, Alec didn't know.

Alec took a moment to glance around, and smirked. Several people in the room had been poised to jump between them, and Alec knew most of them couldn't care less about Robin. This baby meant a lot to everyone. It wasn't the first free-born transgenic, or even the first born to parents who genuinely cared for each other rather than paired off breeding partners. But everyone, regardless of what they'd started out thinking, thought highly of Max, the way she'd led them. This baby was royalty, in a way.

Max was smiling and nodding, agreeing with whatever Xanax was saying. Mole had edged away from the hormone producing X-5, probably afraid he might actually smile. Max turned to Alec and winked, which made Alec frown.

Xanax walked back towards him and Alec barely blinked before Max had pushed past Gem and had her hand around Robin's throat. Robin's eyes bugged out, and Max leaned down and whispered something in her ear, then released her, and turned back towards Alec, all before Xanax had a chance to even register what was going on. Max swept through the room, all eyes on her, and took her place at Alec's side, smiling at Xanax. "No offense, X, but I found hormones stronger than yours." Max patted her belly gently, and left HQ.

Xanax blinked at Alec, and he just shook his head. "I guess you won't be able to stop her from breaking my hand at delivery, huh?" He grinned at everyone once, then followed Max out, catching up to her just outside.

"I'm disappointed in you, Dick." Max grinned at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't let any harm come to this baby, or this family." Max grinned evilly. "This baby's my own Xanax."

"Perfect," Alec muttered.


	25. Y is for Yellow

I do not own Dark Angel!

"It's yellow," Alec said, staring at the offending garment.

"Very good. Were they working you up to your alphabet before you left Manticore?" Gem asked, grinning.

Alec shot her a look. "I'm just saying I don't think that mine and Max's kid would look good in the color yellow." He considered for a moment. "Maybe in leather though."

"Leather's not a color," Gem retorted, grinning. She shoved the baby outfit back in the bag before she handed it to him. "It's definitely your kid though, stubborn as Hell."

"Yeah, I know. I'm terrified." He grinned. "Maybe a little more excited though."

"You'll be fine. Too bad Normal can't be here."

"That's okay," Alec said quickly. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, if it's a girl, there'll be lots of pink!" Gem yelled at his back.

"Yay, something to look forward to," he yelled back sarcastically.

He found Max on the the bleachers at the ballpark. "Hey, got some more clothes from Gem." He grinned. "They're all yellow because we apparently have a stubborn kid."

Max smiled, watching the kids play. "We still have to decide on names."

Alec shook his head. "Nope, I'm naming the kid. You're awful at names."

"Shut up, Dick."

"Exactly." He leaned over, pulling her against his front. "What do you think about Ben if it's a boy?"

He could tell she was smiling. "You want your son named after a psycho killer?"

"No," he said slowly. "I want him named after your brother."

"Really? What about naming him Zach, then?"

Alec made a face, which made her laugh when she looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "What if it's a girl?"

"No idea," he said after a few minutes.

Max looked up at him seriously. "I thought about Rachel."

Alec blinked, allowing that old pain to wash through him. Strange, it hurt less and less each time. He wondered if it ever would stop completely. "You want your daughter named after an old ex of mine?" He tried to joke lightly.

Max nodded. "Yes."

Alec didn't bother asking why. They'd talked about it once. Max had said she couldn't be jealous, not really. Rachel had changed him, and he'd become a better man because of her. Alec hadn't bothered correcting her. Rachel hadn't made him a better man. She'd made him human.

"If you want," he said softly. Maybe it would go a long way towards his redemption to have a daughter with her name.

He'd thought the same thing about naming a son Ben. Redemption after death was better than none at all.

They both looked over as one of the kids hit a home run, and watched him run the bases, blurring until he was a streak of yellow instead of a kid in uniform.

Alec paced outside the room, waiting anxiously for them to let him in. They'd kicked him out to get her ready, or to get him out of the way.

She'd gone into labor an hour earlier, in the middle of the morning meeting. To his own surprise, he'd stayed the calmest, while everyone else had panicked. Mole was chain smoking outside.

The decision had been made weeks ago that they would have the baby in TC rather than one of the sector hospitals. Morale and all that.

"How is she?"

Alec looked up as Logan approached, worry on his face.

"So far, so good."

"I was in a meeting when I got the call."

"I'm kind of surprised you came," Alec admitted.

Logan smiled in a way that almost made Alec guilty for getting Max when Logan had lost her. "You're still my friends. I thought you knew that."

Alec nodded and smiled. "I knew."

"Alec, you can come in now. I don't think it'd be a good idea to have many visitors, though."

Logan shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm waiting out here."

Alec smirked, and went in.

All in all, it wasn't bad. He held her hand and encouraged her despite the looks she gave him. She'd never been a screamer, his Maxie.

Finally, the doctor gave a soft laugh, and pronounced loudly, "A girl."

Alec grinned, overwhelmed with sudden emotion, though he'd never admit it. "Rachel," he said, smiling at Maxie as they both watched the nurses clean her.

Then he was holding her and looking down into his daughter's face. He'd never known he was capable of so much emotion. Love and terror at the same time. "She's so beautiful. Look at all her hair."

The nurse took her and wrapped her carefully in a blanket that was a little tattered, but still bright yellow.

Alec came home a few days later and found Gem and Max laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Gem brought over some more clothes and stuff."

"Where do you keep finding this stuff?"

Gem gave him a mischievous smile. "Around."

Alec frowned, then walked in to check on Rachel, and cursed, laughing at the same time.

Rachel had her hair up in a brown bow that looked ready to fall apart, and was dressed in a matching biker's outfit. She did not look happy.

"What did they do to you, pretty girl?"

"Like it? It's the color leather," Max teased from the doorway. Gem laughed in the living room.

Alec picked up his daughter and laughed as he pulled the leather string out of her hair. "Let's stick with yellow."

I cannot apologize enough, beg forgiveness enough, or be thankful enough to those of you that read this story originally and thought it would never be done. In my defense I've had a son since the last time I updated, my older son has also started school, and I'm within a year of getting my bachelors, finally! I will be finishing this story soon!


End file.
